El Duelo
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: James Sirius Potter pensaba haber enfrentado todo lo habido y por haber; la separación de sus padres, perdida de amores, fallos en materias y crisis existenciales; pero lo que no esperó en el verano de sus 16 años es que esa nueva etapa de crisis venía preparada para poner su mundo de cabeza y correspondía al nombre de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Esta historia contiene SLASH!
1. Negación

**Paso 1: Negación**

 _"Es un maldito demonio"_ pensaba James sintiendo su garganta secarse como el desierto del Sahara, esa diabólica visión era más de lo que cualquier persona sana podría aguantar.

El clima veraniego no ayudaba, pues el radiante sol en pleno cielo azul brillaba sin tapujos de alguna nube que osara cubrirlo y esa luminosidad acentuaba aquella piel pálida como la nieve _"¿Por qué jodida suerte no lo derrite?"_ se dijo refunfuñando.

Ese celestial cuerpo estaba recostado cuan largo era en el enorme camastro de plástico del cual solo ocupaba una mínima parte; seguro era terriblemente suave, tan moldeable a sus manos que al mas ínfimo toque se sentiría como la porcelana que era. Sus pies estaban cruzados unos sobre el otro y se movían acompasados con la fuerte música del lugar, las largas y cremosas piernas sin rastro alguno de vello parecían prolongarse más y más hasta llegar a un minúsculo bañador azul marino con franjas naranjas que parecían gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡mírame, con un carajo!" Ese precioso torso refractando la luz de los rayos le enceguecía, pero no por ello dejaba de mirarlo; sus manos tras la cabeza le daban ese aire elegante y casual que tanto se esforzaba en portar.

 _"Maldito creído"_ rezongaba su mente dándole un sorbo a su té helado; había una chica a su lado, hablando sobre… ¿Qué? Tal vez era sobre porque no quería exponer su delicada piel al sol o su microscópica dieta o sobre su gran pee-rsonalidad…bueno ¿acaso importaba?

El mayor de los Potter suspiró cansinamente, como lo detestaba, odiaba a ese rubio con toda su alma, esa estúpida sonrisa confiada dedicada a su hermano, tan pomposa que no cabía consigo mismo ¿Cómo una persona así podía soportarse? No lo entendía, ni mucho menos comprendía que estaba haciendo él, contemplándolo como un estúpido, babeando por su nada atractivo cuerpo si tenía una chica que era cien veces más linda e incesante que ese prepotente ególatra ricachón.

 _"Maldito bastardo"_

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio. Un niño escuálido poca cosa que nada de interesante poseía más que, a diferencia del desgarbado Albus, su porte muy digno dejando entrever su aristocrática sangre, pero era todo; ni siquiera con ese extraño cabello rubio que parecía entretejido con estelas plateadas o sus bizarros ojos grises con esos anillos azules tan profundos que hacía imposible perderle la vista, podía convencer a James que era atrayente.

¿Cómo alguien tan insoportable entró a su vida? Pues eso era bastante obvio para él pues ¿Quién más? Sí no su tonto hermano menor quien parecía que no podía hacerse amigo de alguien más de toda la escuela que de ese Malfoy o mini-hurón como le solía llamar su tío Ron.

Así que, obligado por las ambigüedades del tiempo, sus padres y demás que se pusieron en su contra, los primeros años tuvo que aguantar ver en su casa, su rostro estúpidamente engreído como si ningún mortal merecía su completa atención. Pero ¡oh sí!, Merlín que si soportaría su presencia durante los veranos, no sería de gratis, pues James se juró que le pagaría aquello con las más divertidas y pesadas bromas que se le ocurrieran.

Y claro, eso fue solo los primeros dos años que la pequeña serpiente rastrera parecía que cualquier grosería, cualquier palabra mordaz cargada de su más letal veneno moría en sus labios antes de ser pronunciado, dándole una satisfacción como jamás creyó.

¿Pero qué fue lo que salió mal a su infalible jugarreta? Nunca lo supo, tal vez fue que la serpiente mostró sus colmillos y comenzó a repeler cualquier trampa o idea de James hasta que lo hartó de sus infructuosos planes o tal vez que dejó de ser divertido tanto esfuerzo dedicado a algo sin sentido o quizá que la oruga dejó atrás la crisálida transformándose en el precioso joven espigado roba aliento, moja bragas y calienta pollas que era ahora…

 _"¡Como lo detesto!"_ gruñó tan fuerte que la chica dio un brinquito en su lugar ente esa gutural expresión que ni idea de donde salió.

-Jamie ¿estás bien?- preguntó buscando sus castaños ojos hasta que los encontró y regresaron al Gryffindor a la realidad. _"Joder"_ pensó mordiéndose los labios, no recordaba cómo se llamaba esa chica con grandes ojos color chocolate y ese precioso rostro ovalado sin ninguna imperfección, era algo con "Y" de eso estaba seguro _"¿Yuliya? ¿Yuliann? ¿Yulena?"_

-Descuida Yulie- exclamó muy fresco pues no había pierde con ese diminutivo -estoy bien, solo que este calor me distrajo- dijo coqueto dándole esa sonrisa que sabía que derretía a cualquier chica que tuviera enfrente. Al parecer esa respuesta le complació porque con una risita asintió deslizando mano sobre su pecho descaradamente.

-Menos mal, porque creí que te estaba aburriendo- ya conocía esa mirada cargada de deseo y esa chica vaya que lo anhelaba –Bueno Jamie, me gustó mucho que me hayas invitado, pero me tengo que ir…- tal vez esperaba algún impedimento de su parte o un "te acompaño" pero ninguno de los dos llegó. James no estaba con ánimos de nada ni siquiera un desfogón con una linda chica; su libido estaba por los suelos por culpa de su coraje de tener al primogénito de los Malfoy pavoneándose entre risas con su hermano y su primo Hugo.

-Ok preciosa, nos vemos en Hogwarts- le guiñó el ojo y la chica haciendo un pequeño mohín, bufó resignada plantándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando su bolso comenzó a alejarse.

En otro momento seguro y hubiera aceptado el faje sin compromisos, pero como _cruciaba_ al tan pretencioso rubio y así mismo por no poder ver a otro lado.

-No diré lo que pareces, pero solo pudo decirte que causas algo de miedo con tu mirada tan fija- se burló su primo Louis recargando su mojado cuerpo en su espalda.

-Quítate Lou que mojas mi sexy cuerpo- dijo con fingida molestia para comenzar a reírse pues intuía que algo andaba mal con su semblante, pero no quería admitirlo –y ¿Qué te trae al rincón divertido de la fiesta, Weasley?- a su primo realmente le causó gracia su pobre intento por disfrazar de alegría su momento de desasosiego.

-Ya déjate de tonterías Jim y usa esta cabeza hueca que tienes sobre los hombros- el chico apretó los labios con la hosca contestación -¿Qué no te das cuenta?-

-No tengo ni idea de que me hablas pecoso, solo sé que me estas aguando la animada fiesta de Lily con tus patrañas y verborrea sin sentido-le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ver al chiquillo Malfoy?- esa pregunta no quería escucharla y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Porque es un gran idiota sardónico que merece una lección y creo que ya se me ocurrió un perfecto juego para él- en automático soltó una risotada casi demencial ante eso, pues ¿Por qué estaría viendo a ese rubio con otro motivo que para burlarse después?

-¿De verdad?- arqueó una ceja el menor de los Weasley- Delacour. James paró su risa con esa perspicaz mirada que lo desarmó -¿Por qué no te creo?- odiaba cuando se comportaba según muy serio y maduro, como si acaso fuera tal.

-Eres un aguafiestas Lou, largo de mi vista- le dio un manotazo en la cara para que lo dejara en paz, pero el chico solo un par de meses su mayor ni se movió.

-Te conozco Jim y eres de los que le gusta molestar a la persona que le gusta… una conducta muy infantil debo admitir- chasqueó la lengua para coraje del ojicafé.

-¡Jodete Louise! ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme ese maquiavélico, engreído, petulante, arisco, sangrepura? ¡Ja no me hagas reír! Y dices que yo soy el cabeza hueca- se puso de pie violentamente tirando hacia atrás el banco en el que estaba sentado ganándose la atención del rubio que estaba a un par de metros lejos, que recargándose en sus codos tenía una mejor vista del espectáculo que armó el Gryffindor.

Sus delgados labios trazaron una sonrisa burlona que le hirvió la sangre, sus ojos gris azulado lo evaluaban y parecía encontrarlo un espécimen muy divertido. Bufó irritado ¿Cómo se atavía? ¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien así? Era estúpido y dando media vuelta salió de ahí.

* * *

Si algo le gustaba bastante a Scorpius, eran las peculiares rabietas de cierto chico de cabello rojizo oscuro, quien dando grandes zancadas regresaba aireado a su casa seguro para encerrarse en su cuarto " _eres tan infantil James"_ pensaba divertido.

-El cerebro de piojo acaba de salir- dijo Albus recargándose en el camastro disfrutando del abrazador sol agradeciendo a Salazar porque a su hermano no se le hubiera ocurrido alguna broma para arruinar la amena fiesta de Lily.

-Seguro y va a darse una paja porque la chica con la que estaba era bastante linda-

-¡Ugh, Hugo! ¡No jodas! ¡Qué horrible imagen mental!- Albus comenzó a sacudir efusivamente la cabeza intentando con todas sus fuerzas eliminar aquello de su imaginación; no quería quedar traumado de por vida pero parecía que gracias a su primo ya lo estaba logrando.

Scorpius por su parte rió de lo lindo pues consideraba aquello muy probable por la manera precipitada en la que salió y la manera en la que se veía el mayor; tan excitante enfundado en ese short de mezclilla que se le resbalaba deliciosamente hasta sus caderas, con sus mejillas encendidas, su torso descubierto con esa pequeña capa de sudor recorriendo su trigueña piel y su cabello brillando como fuego fatuo bajo el sol, se le antojaba apetecible.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir Scorp?- preguntó una voz soñadora a su lado. Era su amigo Lyssander con su enredado y mal cortado cabello rubio viéndolo fijamente con su cabeza recargada en ambas sobre sus palmas, como si esperara una revelación monumental.

-Hasta que se deschavete…. Que por lo visto ya no le falta mucho- dijo con una mueca cínica que alegró al Slytherin menor que asintió.

-Solo espero que sea antes de que los _torposoplos_ le revuelvan su cerebro, porque si no, dudo que ceda con facilidad… incluso sería más fácil divisar un _blibber maravilloso_ que permita que te le acerques-Scorpius dando una profunda inhalación asintió pues comprendía a que se refería.

-Siendo así, creo que será mejor que vaya a echarle una mano- la sugerencia en su voz amplió la enigmática sonrisa del chico de esponjoso cabello disparejo. Con su más elegante andar se dirigió al interior de la casa de los Potter.

Albus miraba a uno y luego al otro sin entender, buscó solidaridad en la mirada azul de Hugo y parecía que estaba igual de perdido que él _"¿Qué tienen que ver los torposoplos con un blibber maravilloso?"_ se preguntó.

-¿Pero no los _blibber maravillosos_ son acuáticos y los _torposoplos_ pueden volar?- dijo rascándose la cabeza ganándose un apretón de manos de parte del chico Scammander que erizó su vello.

-Aun te falta saber muchas cosas, Al…-

* * *

Lo vio por la ventana aproximarse y su instante de relajación se fue al carajo _"¿Qué hace aquí dentro?"_ Negó con la cabeza y bajando las escaleras se escondió tras de ellas, queriendo darle un buen susto al entrometido Slytherin que al parecer buscaba algo, porque su cabeza viraba a un lado y luego al otro; su delicado cuello se tensaba al igual que sus hombros y eso solo causaba estragos en el mayor que en una oportunidad le asaltó acorralándolo contra la pared con sus manos. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Se te perdió algo serpiente?- la impresión en sus ojos grises era todo un poema intrigante que iba desde la sorpresa, el sobresalto, el miedo y el éxtasis… no quería reparar en ellos porque era más de lo que podía aceptar, pero no le daría la satisfacción de rehuirle la mirada. Su cálido aliento agitado por el susto de su encuentro, provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

-Nada…- dijo con ese peculiar arrastre de palabras que tenía en su voz, lo odiaba. Seguro era el más horrible y provocador sonido jamás emitido y eso lo enloquecía.

-¿A qué estás jugando Malfoy?- gruñó con su ronca voz haciendo temblar al menor que relamiéndose los labios entrecerró los ojos.

-A lo que quieras jugar, James…-

Estaba absolutamente claro para él; lo detestaba a más no poder.


	2. Exasperación

**Notas de la autora:** Holitas queridas personas! cuanto so siento por la tardanza pero por fin recordé actualizar jeje gomen! Espero que les guste! Recuerden que este fic contiene slash (relación chico-chico) y que tiene contenido subido de tono! Asi que bajo su propio riesgo ;)

* * *

 **Paso 2: Exasperación**

 _Deseo_

Fue lo primero que pensó al escuchar esa sugerente frase en ese peculiar siseo, las mejillas sonrosadas creando un potente contraste en la alabastrina piel lo tenían en vilo. _"Joder"_ pensó sintiendo el bulto en sus pantalones reclamando su atención.

Se relamió sus generosos labios en ese éxtasis sin precedentes que lo invadía, le atormentaba, incitaba a precipitándose antes de tiempo. Pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo del menor, que no se perdía ningún instante de sus movimientos con ese extraño color de ojos que se oscureció por pasión; pudo ver con claridad como las pupilas se dilataron. Carraspeó nervioso evadiendo seguir embelesado con aquella bizarra escena.

-Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer leoncito?- Ronroneó quedito en su oído erizando el vello de su nuca; realmente no sabía exactamente que esperaba; pero al parecer su cuerpo sí, porque nada más termino esa frase se abalanzó contra sus labios; esos jugosos labios que se bebió con ansias. Recibiendo un gemido como respuesta, lo afianzó por la estrecha cintura y escuchó el tierno jadeo en su boca.

Con cada espiración su entrega iba más allá, sus lenguas se probaron por vez primera, explorando, conociendo cada parte de esa tibia cavidad, frotándose entre sí, sentían el trepidante palpitar de sus corazones, la profunda presión de sus labios hasta que James agonizante por el desenfreno de ese acto se separó repagando su frente contra la del menor.

-Como te detesto...- murmuró succionando esa boca tan brillante como el granate, la expresión deleitosa y juguetona en el rubio le provocaba tantas cosas que le molestaba en lo más profundo.

-Me lo has dicho muchas veces, Jamie…- dijo con sorna relamiéndose sus labios como si su saliva compartida fuera la más dulce miel que probó y sonrió con prepotencia –pero creo que eres un gran mentiroso…- Entrejunto sus cejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa vil serpiente a creer que le conocía? era claro su apatía, su hastío, su creciente repudio. ¿Cómo creía lo contrario?

-Eres un maldito basta... ¡ah!- gimoteó apretando los ojos al sentir aquella suave mano bailotear sobres su duro miembro que se sentía a reventar. Aunque la gruesa tela del pantalón se interponía entre su hombría y la delicada mano, sintió ese mágico toque claramente; y vaya que sí.

-Mm… pues este amiguito pide a gritos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Te ayudo?- más que una pregunta le pareció una afirmación pues del dicho al hecho, el chico de ojos grises reptó por su cuerpo como la vil serpiente que era gozando del tonificado cuerpo del Gryfindor hasta ponerse en cuclillas frente a su bragueta.

Quería tocar la piel de durazno que se cagaba el Slytherin, pero no lo haría, moría porque sus frías manos lo tocaran directamente, que le brindara que el placer prohibido que le cantaba como hiponotzantes sirenas, pero no sucumbiría a esa pasión ciega.

-Aléjate de mí maldito homosexual- dijo empujándole hasta caer del nalgas contra el suelo. Partiendo en el acto casi corriendo con los humos encendidos, dejando al rubio bastante absorto con la ceja enarcada y una expresión que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

* * *

 _Capricho._

Estaba seguro que eso era.

Aun recordaba cuando se encontraron por primera vez; ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era su primer día de clases; estaba ansioso por esa enorme y antigua escuela en la que curso tan interesantes años su padre tiempo atrás.

Iba junto con Albus Potter, un chico nervioso, algo tímido, pero muy agradable que cordialmente se le había pegado como lapa de primera instancia cuando se conocieron en la cabina del expreso. A ambos les gustaban los mismos libros y parecía que tenían los mismo hobbies, por ello, sin tener en consideración los tan conocidos prejuicios que sus progenitores les sugestionaron, pasaron gran parte del trayecto a Hogwarts conversando sobre ello animosamente.

Para su gusto, el sombrero seleccionador los eligió a ambos en Slytherin y no podría estar más que orgulloso por su hazaña, estaba seguro que su padre estaría complacido con ello. Durante esas 24 horas se imaginó que todo sería perfecto, constante e inamovible, tal y como debía ser; pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió cuan equivocado estaba.

Lo vio caminar hacia ellos a la hora del desayuno y jamás pensó que existiría un chico como aquel; tan altivo en su caminar, con su cuerpo fibroso marcado en esa camisa desabotonada irradiando efusión, una divertida sonrisa retozando en sus labios y una coqueta mirada castaña con vetas doradas resplandecientes que calentaban vertiginosamente su cuerpo. Realmente creyó que era lo más fascinante que jamás hubiera visto. Pero todo eso se opacó cuando habló.

-Así que ahora eres amigo de un mini mortifago, que bajo caes enano- dijo con burla a su hermano sin dejar de ver al rubio.

El mayor le hizo temblar por dos emociones totalmente opuestas, pues su voz tenía ese deje refrescante como la brisa de primavera que le calaba en su pecho provocando que su corazón latiera con premura; pero lo que decía no era nada agradable para una primera impresión y el total repudio en su mirada fija en él, le fastidió.

-Cállate troll- contestó Albus en su defensa –métete en tus propios asuntos- el Gryffindor chasqueó la lengua, pero en seguida recuperó su confiada sonrisa. Tomando la muñeca de Scorpius, depositó algo viscoso y extraño en su mano.

-Eso para que se aclimate el niño ricachón- Dijo con sorna ampliando su sonrisa. EL rubio en cámara lenta bajó la vista para ver de qué se trataba. Una _babosa carnívora_.

Lo que siguió después de ello fue más que obvio. Un grito por la impresión, una sonora carcajada del mayor y el inicio de bromas frecuentes por los siguientes dos años. En definitiva, era un idiota.

" _Y vaya idiota"_

Siempre se preguntó porque no podía contraatacar como era debido a ese imbécil que lo menospreciaba por su apellido, su sangre y por un pasado en el que ni siquiera tuvo que ver. Las habilidades las tenia eso era obvio, jamás se había quedado callado cuando algo no le parecía, incluso a uno de sus tutores llegó a hacer llorar con su excelente dicción remarcando su incompetencia; pero con James Sirius Potter, era otra cosa. Siempre cualquier jugarreta, burla, contestación sardónica se evaporaba una vez que lo tenía en frente.

 _"Es un capricho"_ Se repetía.

Buscarle con la mirada, esperando encontrar donde sea que fuera a ese cabeza de chorlito tan caliente como el sol; era algo masoquista, que no entendía porque lo hacía o porque le interesaba si quiera. Un capricho tenía que ser, un capricho por ese imbécil que crecía cada que lo rechazaba, cada que lo encaraba con esa burlona sonrisa, que lo encandilaba cada que lo veía… esa era su única respuesta obvia.

" _La diferencia entre un amor eterno y un capricho, es que el capricho dura más"_ decía en su mente asintiendo ante esas sabias palabra que estaban en lo cierto, pues aquello que sentía no menguaba y se extinguía con la banalidad de su relación.

 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo más te negaras a aceptar que lo tuyo dejó de ser capricho hace mucho? incluso dudo que alguna vez lo fuera"_ Fueron las exactas palabras que Lyssander le dejó caer como bomba en tercer año. Por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo una respuesta en su cerebro como tal. Era imposible pensar en algo tan descabellado como aquello.

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra a Scorpius! ¡Ya te mataron desde hace rato, blondo! ¿Qué tanto piensas?- la voz irritada de Albus resonó en su oído y rodó los ojos; tal parecía que uno no podría tener un tiempo para meditar.

-Nada querido Al- dijo recargándose pesadamente en el hombro de su amigo. Hugo seguía emocionado apretando todos los botones del control del videojuego sin hacer caso a la que consideraba "absurda palabrería" de parte de sus amigos.

-Te veo meditabundo y no con tu saña de "ganar, ganar, ganar"- el rubio se alzó de hombros.

-Simplemente quise darles la ventaja- dijo con media sonrisa ganándose un codazo de su amigo.

-¡Así se hace, zorras!- exclamó Hugo aventando el control al suelo comenzando a hacer su bailecito de victoria por patear el trasero de sus amigos con la puntuación más alta. Los chicos comenzaron a reír por la jovialidad del pelirrojo que no cabía en sí -¿Otra ronda? ¿O están asustaditos?- y con divertimiento comenzó a cacarear de un lado a otro fingiendo ser una gallina.

-¿De ti? No me hagas reír Hugo, esto fue solo un golpe de suerte- dijo Scorpius lanzándole a la cara uno de los esponjosos cojines del sofá.

-Venga Scor, dale una lección- dictaminó con burla Albus sujetando su control azul dedicándole una significativa mirada al rubio para que hiciera los honores y pateara el trasero de su primo.

Scorpius dispuesto a hacerle morder el polvo, se recostó boca abajo cuan largo era sobre la colchoneta especial para su maratón de juegos y flexionando sus rodillas las cruzó en el aire. No había forma más cómoda para él que aquella y se dedicó a ver la pantalla de cambiantes colores brillantes para elegir su personaje. Albus utilizó su espalda como almohada y comenzaron una nueva ronda en el Super Smash.

Tras media hora de incipiente competencia y Hugo más rojo que un tomate por la cantidad de veces que en tan solo cinco movimientos el rubio lo había derrotado, el menor de los Potter-Weasley parecía no querer dejar ir algo que le molestaba.

-Oye Scor ¿Que se traen tu y el zoquete de mi hermano?- preguntó sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que pasó entre ellos, se suponía que Scorpius "hablaría" con James durante la fiesta de Lily, o eso fue lo que entendió de la conversación extraña con Lyss; pero cuando entró a la casa, James ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba y su amigo se estaba levantándose del suelo. Estaba casi seguro que se pelearon y que el idiota de James le hizo daño al rubio, solamente quería que se lo dijera para acusarlo; pues si alguien podría frenar al Gryffindor, ese era su padre.

Si a Scorpius le perturbó aquella pregunta, no lo demostró.

-Por ahora, simplemente estamos jugando a quien tiene la mejor estratega, nada más- dijo con simpleza. Albus suspiró cansinamente, no era lo que esperaba, pero parecía que su amigo no quería a ahondar en ello y prefirió dejarlo por el momento.

Sintiendo el rechinido de la puerta se tensó y sonrió para sus adentros; mirando sobre su hombro captó esos ojos castaños siempre pendientes de su persona y le sacó la lengua con divertimiento. Escuchó con claridad el bufido exasperado y el azote de la puerta después de eso; amplió su sonrisa con suficiencia y se relamió los labios sintiendo aun el fantasma de ese peculiar sabor salvaje que tanto le fascinó.

Le gustaba el maldito bastardo y vaya que sí.

De algo estaba seguro, y eso era de qué le convencería que detrás de todas sus estupideces y malas pasadas camuflajeadas por insolencia, había algo más. Estaba seguro que así era.

* * *

Desprendiéndose de toda su ropa se metió a dar una ducha fría. Solamente tres benditos días habían pasado desde ese infame beso y estaba que los jodidos dementores se lo llevaban. Odiaba con toda su alma a ese puñetero rubio que lo recalentaba y no de la forma correcta.

No había momento en que no le asaltara a la mente el recuerdo de sus labios contra los dulces y sonrosados labios del menor, buscándolos como un lobo hambriento, ansiando probarlo, degustarlo lento, rápido, de cualquier forma, deseando succionarlos hasta sangrar.

-¡Maldición!- chilló ante su impotencia de mantenerlo al margen de su cabeza. El agua fría le sirvió en un principio para reducirle la calentura insana, pero ya no más. Su cuerpo hervía a fuego lento devorando sus entrañas; la musicalidad de los pequeños gemidos del ojigris lo turbaba engatusándolo en ese vórtice del demonio del cual no podría escapar.

Su miembro endurecido como roca no se amilanaba con nada, tenía que liberarse; pero el león se resistía. No quería hacerlo, darle esa delectación de formar parte de sus fantasías masturbadoras, no, no y más no.

La sangre se aglomeraba aun más y aulló exasperado tomando su pene con ambas manos, comenzó a friccionarlo.

-Jodido… mal nacido…- apretó su mandíbula exhalando un ronco gimoteo. Recordó la mirada cargada de deseo en el rubio mirándolo ansioso, tocando su expuesta piel del pecho con sus suaves yemas, serpenteando por su cuerpo poniéndose en cuclillas dispuesto a darle todo el placer posible.

Se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado después. Seguro que con delicadez abriría su bragueta, relamiéndose los labios incitándolo a besarlos nuevamente; con una mirada lasciva, le abriría el short dejándolo caer libre hasta el piso. Sonreiría dócilmente mostrando sus perlados dientes como si estuviera haciendo una inocente travesura.

Tomaría su erecto miembro con cariño, maravillándose por el imponente tamaño y se mordería su enrojecida boca, examinándolo con sus oscurecidos ojos gris azulado. Sin preámbulos y con creciente deseo, besaría la punta manchando sus labios con el presemen; sin importarle más que su egoísta goce, lamería la cabeza en rítmicos círculos deleitándose con su sabor amargo, se perdería en los arrugados pliegues inhalando su aroma masculino, recorrería con su rosada lengua toda su longitud, sintiendo las hinchadas venas cargadas se sangre izándolo con más potencia, se lo llevaría por completo a su pequeña boca, succionando su hombría con un lento vaivén.

Tomaría entre sus dedos los sedosos cabellos platinados, aumentando las embestidas en esa estrecha y húmeda cavidad que bombeaba con ánimo, brindándole ese placer sobre humano que entumía su razón.

-Joder…- sollozó James mordiéndose el labio llegando a su inminente orgasmo derramándose violentamente en su mano. Se repateó mentalmente golpeando con fuera la pared.

Con creciente molestia observó cada gota que escurría de sus nudillos; nunca se había venido tan rápido con la sola "imaginación" de algo, eso le irritaba. Rechistaba entre dientes la única verdad de aquel asunto.

-Lo aborrezco…-


	3. Contradicción

**Notas de la autora:** mil gracias a Afrodita1 por comentar! no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! vales mil querida! 33 ahora espero que les guste el siguiente capi y no sean tímidos y comenten!

* * *

 **Paso 3: Contradicción**

 _"Este es el maldito infierno"_ pensaba entre bufido y bufido. _"¿No que tan acaudalado era el niñato ricachón?"_ Pues parecía que no, porque la ropa que usaba daba mucho que desear.

Comprendía que el calor del verano era avasallante, el también se sentía acalorado, pero esas playeras de tirantes tan delgadas dejando entrever eso delicado torso y esos espantosos shorcitos milimétricos que no le dejaban nada a la imaginación lo estaban volviendo loco y mucho mas cada que el muy descarado se agachaba dejándole ver esas redondeadas nalgas sobresalir, ciñéndose bajo la delgada tela. Esas largas piernas perfectas le marcaban el viaje hasta esos pies descalzos que se movían delicadamente apenas rozando el suelo.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir a tu casa?- le preguntó de viva voz viéndolo mientras inclinaba para buscar un vaso de la alacena. Ese respingado trasero, tan carnoso que se le antojaba _"maldito cínico, lo está haciendo apropósito"_ siseó en su mente apartando la mirada que añoraba mantener clavada.

EL rubio lo regresó a ver como si apenas y cayera en cuenta que le estaba viendo. Dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada, caminó hacia él como un felino al acecho.

-Te tengo noticias Jamie…- estaba demasiado cerca que solo pudo atinar a retroceder mientras su piel ardiente se erizaba -me quedaré tooodo el verano, así que espero que nos llevemos lo _mejor_ posible- dijo campante guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

 _"Todo el verano"_ pensó sintiéndose desfallecer, sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo en pie y deslizándose lentamente por toda la pared cayó al suelo. No creía soportar tanto tiempo su diabólica presencia.

* * *

Lo odiaba, eso era claro para él. Su confiada sonrisa denotando algo, como si supiera algo que el ignoraba, sus níveos brazos estrechando el cuello de su hermano, los resplandecientes ojos de plata que evadían su mirada para buscar la de Albus y ese horrible rubor que subía por las mejillas pálidas. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar aquello?

Le hervía la sangre, lo detestaba. Maldecía los estragos que le generaba en su cuerpo, el calor que lo invadía por un ligero roce de manos a la hora de la comida, verlo tan jubiloso recostado en el sofá e incluso cada que escuchaba su voz en un tono más bajo despertaba sus más bajos instintos.

-¡Jimmy, mi niño!- exclamó Ginny dejando de lado sus maletas abrazando a su primogénito con ternura.

-¡Mamá!- respingó mirando a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con sus hermanos o con Malfoy, era bastante vergonzoso la vasta expresión de afecto que su madre siempre le prodigaba -¿Qué hacer aquí?- pensó y dijo en voz alta ganándose un zape.

-Que grosero Jim, el hecho que ya no viva aquí, no quiere decir que dejare de visitar a mis niños- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre se veía tan llena de vida y emoción como hacia años no la veía. En definitiva el divorcio le sentaba de maravilla –aparte, Harry me llamó diciendo que no estaría por aquí el fin de semana pero no me dijo más ¿acaso sabes por qué? ¿Alguna noviecilla que se cargue?- preguntó divertida, pues ya hacía más de cinco años de su separación, pero parecía que el auror se empeñaba en no querer saber nada ni querer continuar con su vida amorosa dedicándose solamente a dos cosas: sus hijos y su trabajo.

-No… bueno…- James rodó los ojos –simplemente fue por el idiota de Teddy que mandó una carta diciendo que regresaba de su viaje que denominó "descubriendo mi yo verdadero"- ironizó las palabras de su mejor amigo quien, tras terminar la escuela decidió desligarse de todo y el agitado mundo para darse un tiempo de trotamundos. Ya hacia un año que viajaba y parecía que por fin su autodescubrimiento rindió frutos… o lo más probable es que se le agotó el dinero.

-Y bueno, ¿tú qué haces aquí Jim?- dijo con burla haciendo que el mayor de sus hijos refunfuñara.

-Disfrutando de lo lindo mi enclaustramiento por culpa de papá-

-¿No ibas a ir al concierto de las brujas de Salem?- arqueó una ceja pues su hijo le mencionó de sus planes de ir a Irlanda junto con sus amigos.

-Sip, pero como papá necesitaba un adulto responsable que cuidara a los enanos mientras él no está, me prohibió ir-

Como envidiaba la suerte de sus amigos que seguro se la estaban pasando en grande. Fiesta todo el día, antros en la noche, chicas, bebidas embriagantes y todo sin control, mientras él por su parte muriendo lento soportando al mismo diablo con piel alabastrina que inconforme con atormentarle de día, incluso en sus sueños más profundos hacía que despertara con semejante erección que no sabía ni qué hacer con ella.

 _"Primero me corto una mano antes de volver a masturbarme pensando en él"_ masculló para sus adentros.

-Ohh Jimmy, eso no es justo ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dijo volviéndolo a abrazar –pero bueno, todavía tienes a Louis, seguro y podrás ir a divertirte con él- asintió. Tal vez darse una vuelta por casa de su tío Bill sería una buena idea.

Su sonrisa se quedó a medias hasta volver a desaparecer cuando su desgarbado hermano felizmente iba colgado del hombro del rubio quien estaba tan sumido en la conversación que no tenía ojos para nadie más.

-Que maripositas son…- gruñó pasando a su lado para regresar a su cuarto. Albus se ruborizó violentamente y le dio un codazo.

-¡Jimmy!- dijo algo ofendida Ginny por la manera despectiva que habló; aunque el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy no le agradaba, no consideraba educado que su hijo hablara así de una visita.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, James?- siseó mirándolo molesto.

-Ustedes…- expresó dirigiendo su helada mirada específicamente al rubio quien, aunque esas palabras le hirieron, no le dio la satisfacción de verlo dolido y sonrió burlonamente. El ojiverde haciendo el amago de levantar el puño para estampárselo en la cara de su hermano, fue detenido por Scorpius.

-Déjalo Al, es solo que se siente celosito…- James apretó sus manos en puño y prefirió subir la escaleras antes de decir algo que se arrepentiría después.

* * *

Mientras Albus caminaba de un lado a otro, Scorpius intentaba poner atención al libro que tenía delante, pero por más que releyera la misma línea, parecía no comprender como si estuviera escrito en otro idioma.

 _"Tonto James"_ pensaba jugueteando con un mechón de cabello que caía libre sobre su frente. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así?

Sabía de su afán de querer hacerlo menos y denigrarlo, pero eso ya era demasiado. No le gustaba pensar en él cuando todo lo que demostraba era tan árido y putrefacto que le hacía pensar que no valía la pena intentar algo.

 _"Es un maldito terco despiadado"_ pensó mientras dejaba su lectura de lado.

Se mordió el labio inferior queriendo evitar recordar cuando besó sus labios que en un arranque de fanatismo y ardor, le correspondió sin tapujos, sin límites; entregándole algo más que desdén. Pudo sentirla e incluso verlo en su mirada castaña. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo y que ocultaba… pero ya se resarciría de ello y le pagaría con la misma moneda que con tanto afán siempre le daba.

-Ese idiota ¿Qué se cree llamándonos así?- refunfuñó Albus recargándose a su lado.

-Simplemente piensa que estamos saliendo- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios que aterrorizó al azabache.

-¡No inventes Scor! ¿Tú y yo?- entró en pánico poniéndose tieso de la impresión. Scorpius rió con ganas.

-¡Oye! Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo terrible-

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero aunque eres lindo, te conozco y tienes una personalidad muy complicada…- dijo apretando los ojos. En definitiva era impensable. Su amigo podía ser maduro, interesante, inteligente, pero podía tener una retorcida mentalidad que a veces le asustaba.

-Pues tú no eres precisamente el caramelo de limón más dulce, primor- Albus lo empujó suavemente –aparte, se que a ti te van los chicos extrañamente agradables con cabellos dorados y esponjosos…- erizado hasta el cabello, el moreno se apresuró a callarle la boca con sus manos.

-¡No es cierto!-

-Jajaja, eso no convence a nadie Al- siguió carcajeándose de su amigo que estaba de un brillante rojo por la vergüenza –pero como sea, eso es otra cosa… tu y yo lo sabemos, pero James no y en su inocente error piensa que estamos de faje y faje cada que podemos en tu cuarto- a ninguno de los dos les gustaba imaginarse ese panorama pues eran como hermanos.

-Tiene cerebro de piojo…- dijo desganado al pensar que por más que pasaran los años, James parecía que no maduraba y siempre se la traía en contra de Scorpius "¿ _Qué hacerle?"_ pensó.

-Ya deja de devanarte los sesos que nada conseguirás… descuida, tu encárgate de tu lindo soñador de ojos grises y yo de tu torpe hermano- le guiñó el ojo poniéndose de pie. Albus nuevamente se tensó y agitó sus brazos nerviosamente negando con aprensión –yo que tu mejor me calmaría porque ahí viene…-

-¡Scor!- chilló viendo a donde señalaba y en efecto, estaban por entrar al jardín los hermanos Scammander ladeando a Lily Luna -¿y tú a dónde vas?- preguntó tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas pero sin éxito.

-Voy por una paleta- chasqueó la lengua antes de darse la media vuelta y entró a la casa decidido.

* * *

Rebuscando en la nevera el delicioso helado de zarzamora con queso y las exquisitas paletas congeladas de mora azul, no se dio cuenta que alguien con el ceño fruncido lo observaba.

James tenía una revolución en su mente. Avanzó hasta ese lugar para hacerle una inocente broma con petardos mágicos en sus bolcillos, casi se podía saborear su mirada de temor y el éxito de su propósito pero… tenerlo ahí, expuesto, indefenso, le hacía explotar internamente en llamaradas carcomiendo su piel, codiciando por la del pequeño Slytherin.

 _"Mierda"_ pensó deteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Vibraba expectante, no sabía que sucedía con él. Quiso darse la media vuelta y alejarse lo más que pudiera, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse.

 _"No quiero tocarlo"_ se dijo tratando de creer en ello, pero a parecer su raciocinio estaba desconectado de su cuerpo, porque seguía ahí, contemplándolo, perdiéndose en ese delgado ser irguiéndose acomodando su cabello platinado con descuido tras la oreja, mirando con desanimo que lo que rebuscaba ya no se encontraba en el refri.

 _"Lo odio"_ pensó apretando los ojos, _"¿pero porque no puedo alejarme?"_ caviló contrariado y molesto consigo mismo.

-James…- dijo alborotado al verlo ahí de pie frente a él, estático, como si estuviera atado al suelo –veo que tienes lo que estaba buscando…- su exasperante voz suave arrastrando la palabras le hizo reaccionar de mala manera que su pantalón dio un tirón _"maldita sea"_ gimió por lo bajo.

Su garganta se secó al ver que se mordía sus sonrojados labios nerviosamente; esos labios que se le antojaban suculentos y suaves como ninguno, que sabían a infierno y maldito deseo que jadeando no podía dejar de observarlos ganar color entre los perlados dientes. Ansiaba morderlos.

-Si la quieres… ven por ella…- retó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azul grisáceo que brillaron absortos. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se aproximó lentamente regresando a ver la paleta azul que le alargaba y se relamió los labios ansioso.

James sonrió ladino ante el amago de tomarla con su mano y la apartó antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

-Abre la boca…- murmuró tan bajo que solamente el rubio fue capaz de escucharlo y se removió en su lugar inquieto. Con una inhalación, retiró de su frente el cabello alborotado y obedeciendo mansamente, acercó su rostro a la paleta.

Ese gesto que podía decirse "inocente" le estimuló. Con cuidado depositó la paleta en esa boquita que se estremeció por el frío, pero no se apartó. Sus ojos lo miraban con una indescifrable mezcla de ternura y lujuria que le taladraba en su interior agitándose tortuosamente.

Su corazón latía y mordiéndose el interior de su labio trató de meter más el helado postre obteniendo un delicioso jadeo del menor que al no esperar aquello apretó los ojos respirando rápidamente; pero no se amilanó y siguió chupando con copiosa manía.

El dulce escurría de la comisura de su boca entreverado con su saliva, pero no la apartaba, adoraba la mirada perdida de James, como lo miraba lascivamente, ansioso, atento por lo que haría y sonrió para sus adentros. Más acostumbrado con el entumecimiento de su boca se hizo un poco hacia atrás para probarla con su lengua. Recorrió la paleta por todo lo largo sin despegar su mirada de James y volvió a meter toda su longitud en la boca. Sintió el estremecimiento del mayor y lo disfrutó.

-Ahh…- gimoteó cuando James le apartó el delicioso sabor de las moras y pensó que ahí terminaría la cosa; pero no fue así. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par sintió los violentos labios de James sobre los suyos y jadeó aun más fuerte contra su boca.

Tirando la paleta de lado, James apresó su cabeza con ambas manos para profundizar el beso. Sabía aún más delicioso de lo recordaba y sin pensarlo metió su mengua en esa caliente cavidad, degustando las moras de ese delicioso manjar. La lengua de Scorpius se enrolló con la suya incitándole a seguir, llevándolo a los extremos desconocidos de la pasión y deseo del alma que mataría por conocer.

Descaradamente bajó sus manos por sus hombros, deslizándose tormentosamente por su espalda que se tensaban exquisitamente. Lo sintió desmoronarse en sus manos, temblando solo por sus caricias bien prodigadas.

 _"Esto está mal… se supone que lo detesto…"_ pensaba respirando entrecortadamente para volver a presionar esos labios que sollozaban solo por él. Las manos temblorosas que buscaban su pecho le estremecían y le obligaban a refregarse aun más en ese pequeño cuerpo _"¿pero porque se siente tan bien?"_

* * *

-Chicos ¿les gustaría ir al centro?- preguntó Ginny jovial regresando del jardín dirigiéndose a los chicos que la seguían.

Tanto James como Scorpius se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon las voces que se separaron al instante. Aunque sus cuerpos aun temblaban por lo que acababan de experimentar, intentaron poner su mejor cara de póquer esperando no llamar mucho la atención.

-¡Claro que si ma´ me gustaría ir a comprar un libro!- dijo el menor de los Potter-Weasley casi pudiendo sentir la pasta dura de su nuevo manual de quiddich.

-¡Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales!- exclamó jubiloso Hugo columpiándose en el marco de la puerta como si de un monito se tratara que Lorcan no dudó en imitarlo.

-Me gustaría comer takayoki…- dijo con su soñadora voz Lyssander erizando a Albus cuando se recargó en su hombro.

-Pero Lyss, aquí no venden takayoki…- dijo por lo bajo Lily no queriendo desilusionar a su amigo.

-¿A no?- ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Pero supongo que podemos encontrar algo similar ¿no creen?- contestó Ginny.

Todos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Scorpius recogiendo del piso lo que quedaba de la paleta de hielo y regresaron a ver a James que salía de la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua. Para suerte de ambos, no notaron nada de lo que sucedió y el único que lo imaginaba solo esbozó una sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué dices Jimmy? ¿Vamos?- preguntó la matriarca Weasley con sus ojos brillando, estaba segura que su pequeñín les haría compañía.

-Paso- exclamó James desganado, seguro si el enano iba, el rubio le seguiría y no tenía fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él y para colmo aun tenia tremenda sensibilidad en su cuerpo que necesitaba una ducha fría - vayan sin mí- declaró ante las protestas de su madre y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Exhaló pesadamente, sentía a su hijo triste y no sabía porque -¿y tu Scorpius? ¿Vendrás?- preguntó lo más formal que pudo pero fue bastante difícil, por más que lo intentaba la aversión por los Malfoy no pasaba de sí.

-Vayan ustedes… creo que me duele la cabeza, seguro es el golpe de calor- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente haciendo más plausible sus palabras. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y por cordialidad preguntó si le podía ofrecer algún vial para calmar su cefalea –descuida señora Weasley, estaré bien, solo tengo que reposar-

Scorpius sonrió relamiéndose los labios que aún conservaban el sabor de las moras y los besos de James. Algo que se le acababa de ocurrir y siguió el camino que previamente recorrió el león. No lo dejaría escapar ahora que estaba más vulnerable...


	4. Negociación

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, aquí estoy actualizando esta pequeña historia (que tristemente aun no puedo terminar porque no encuentro el final perfecto o mejor dicho: mas adecuado jiji) quiero agradecer a mi querida Afrodita por seguir leyendo esta historia y comentarla! (mil gracias chica! eres lo máximo~) y saludines super especiales a Jess Granger S por pasar a leerme aqui tambien! wow! no lo esperaba! mil gracias! -llora de felicidad-

Ahora, ya no los entretengo más y a leer se ha dicho! espero que les guste el siguiente capi kukuku~*

* * *

 **Parte 4: Negociación**

Subió tranquilamente al segundo piso meditando un poco lo que sucedió con antelación. Jamás creyó que ese torpe Gryffindor le correspondiera tan fervientemente y le devorara la boca como si de un animal hambriento se tratara, recorriendo cada recóndito rincón, probándolo, haciéndole jadear con tal ansiedad que debía admitir que le fascinó y deseaba que aquello se repitiera.

Scorpius notó la puerta cerrada del cuarto del mayor de los Potter-Weasley y mordió nervioso su labio inferior aun probando el sabor de las moras mezclado con el sabor natural de James.

Tenía claro en su mente lo que haría y estaba a punto de hacer, pero una parte de él dudaba si era lo adecuado por el momento. Jugársela al 100% era peligroso y algo que un Slytherin precavido no hace, pero las recompensas que conllevaría si todo salía bien eran considerables.

" _Que mas da_ " se dijo con media sonrisa metiéndose a dar una ducha rápida.

* * *

James golpeaba su frente contra la pared. Seguía sin poder creer que se atrevió a tocar al riquillo niño creído. _"No se sintió bien, claro que no"_ se trataba de auto convencer inútilmente pues su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar esa delicada piel emanando esa calidez pegándose a su cuerpo que casi podía sentirla en sus manos vacías provocando tremenda erección que podría hacer un hoyo en la pared.

Apretó en puño sus _manos "primero muerto a volver a tocarme pensando en él"_ negó con la cabeza ahogando un jadeo. No lo haría, bueno, ya lo hizo una vez, pero no repetiría, tenía principios aunque no lo pareciera.

-No siento nada por él más que repulsión…- dijo en voz baja, que no sonaba nada segura con aquella afirmación –maldición…- se jaló los cabellos con nerviosismo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y la cordura y todo por un niñato que jugueteaba con su mente, envenenándolo como la serpiente rastrera que era.

 _"¿Qué carajo?"_ se preguntó cuando escuchó entre sus cavilaciones el sonido del grifo abierto. Podía haber jurado que estaba solo, que todos se habían marchado junto con su madre, pero… "¿ _y que tal si…?_ Se preguntó con algo de ¿esperanza?

-¡Oh no!- chilló apretando su rostro con ambas manos –no, no, no es posible…- esperaba que fuera Lily quien le estaba haciendo compañía en la casa vacía o los extraños hermanos Scammander, incluso al enano de su hermano podría soportarlo, a todos menos a _… ese_.

Vaciló si salir o no a investigar. Su curiosidad demandaba ser atendida, pero apretando la mandíbula se recordó el refrán muggle que siempre le decía su abuelo Arthur _"_ la curiosidad mató al gato _"_ y se contuvo. Aparte, él estaba muy bien en el resguardo de su cuarto, muchas gracias (o eso quería creer).

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama tratando de apartar su mente de todo lo demás.

* * *

Se sobresaltó cuando percibió la puerta del baño de invitados abrirse y tragó duro _"¡maldición! Esto es psicótico…_ " se mordió la uña evitando a toda costa ponerse en pie y averiguar lo que había tras su puerta.

-¡Jodido Merlín!- gruñó levantándose de un brinco al no podérselo sacar de la mente y abrió su puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y por si las dudas conjuró un _silencius_ que aprendió de su padre cuando practicaba sus maniobras de auror experto en la casa.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido _"es mi casa, con un demonio, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca"_ se dijo no tan convencido, pero un poco más tranquilo y avanzó a donde se escuchaba el sonido de movimiento. Era en el cuarto contiguo perteneciente a su huraño hermano y la mayor parte del verano, al entrometido heredero de los Malfoy. Apretó los ojos antes de decidirse a echarle un vistazo.

" _Salazar bendito…"_ rechistó su mente.

El golpe de calor lo embriagó cuando sus ojos cafés captaron aquel atrevido espectáculo. Su quijada casi se cae al suelo y estuvo seguro que por un poder divino no comenzó a babear como un maniaco.

Scorpius "Jodido exhibicionista" Malfoy estaba muy quitado de la pena con la puerta abierta secando su cabello platinado con una toalla morada que traía entre sus manos. Se encontraba de espaldas ajeno a que era observado y analizado por la profunda mirada de James que sentía su garganta seca al ver ese magnífico torso desnudo, tan blanco y carente de vello que le provocaba ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo.

Los delicados músculos de su espalda se marcaban con la acción mecánica que estaba haciendo y con su lasciva mirada recorrió esa deliciosa línea de su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la pequeña cintura cubierta solamente por una delgada toalla; que realmente decir "cubrir" era exagerado, puesto que el mísero trozo de tela, gracias a algún extraño poder evitaba caer ligera al suelo para dejar expuesto esas respingonas y apetecibles nalgas que se lograban entrever.

La única opción plausible en ese momento era salir huyendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo sin siquiera voltear atrás. No era sana aquella depravación, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, su cuerpo como si tuviese mente propia, se abalanzó a estrechar la curvatura de esa cadera tan alabastrina que merecía ser marcada.

Sintió el pequeño cuerpo vibrar bajo sus palmas, pero eso solamente le obligó a apretar su afiance. Como en medio de un trance comenzó a olfatear ese brillante cabello platinado, embebiéndose su esencia con ese gesto. Olía tan delicioso a pesar que era el mismo jabón que él ocupaba ¿Por qué olía mucho mejor en ese cuerpo? No tenía idea, pero estaba empecinado a averiguar el porqué.

-James…- jadeó Scorpius cuando percibió el ardiente aliento del pelirrojo sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que me haces Malfoy?- bufó recorriendo esa longitud con su lengua, degustando ese peculiar sabor en esa piel limpia y perfecta.

-Na…da…-gimoteó sofocando su voz al sentir los dientes de James imprimiendo su brío en su piel –que tu no quieras…- se sitió tan ligero que sus piernas temblaron. James gruñó apretando los dientes. Ser puro instinto mandando de vacaciones a su razón lo hacía más susceptible y tomándole por esos delgados hombros lo volteó al instante.

Relamiéndose sus jugosos labios se le quedó viendo como si de una batalla de miradas se tratase, Scorpius no sabía que mirar, si esos gloriosos y arrebatadores ojos castaños que lo miraban con tantas cosas entremezcladas, que iban desde la lujuria y bravura, tempestad hasta la locura, todo eso le emocionaba; o sus deliciosos labios humedecidos por esa lengua que se sentiría tan bien que siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo.

Soltó un chillido cuando James decidió por él, jalando su cabello demasiado fuerte, pero antes de poder rezongarle, lo atacó con un fiero beso que le quemaba las entrañas silenciándolo de palabras pero no de gimoteos.

-Eres un jodido demonio Scorpius Malfoy… venido del maldito infierno…- jadeó en su boca, mordisqueando sus labios, lamiéndolos como si fuera un delicioso caramelo del cual no tendría abasto.

-Si… por eso te quemaré lentamente con mi fuego James… haciéndote rogar por más…- su lengua bulliciosa exploraba su boca deleitándose con su sabor, frotándose de vez en cuando con la suya sacándole pequeños sollozos por lo maravilloso que se sentía; sus manos nada perezosas recorrían su espalda, ávidas de abarcar toda esa maleable superficie.

La toalla por fin cayó libre dejando a Scorpius tan vulnerable, que James no perdió tiempo en deslizar sus manos en sus carnosas nalgas. El rubio se estremeció al sentir aquellas calientes manos apretándolo, trazando aquella redondez asombrándose con su suavidad y turgencia que le hacía agua la boca queriéndole hincar los dientes.

-Eres mío Scorpius…- siseó en su oído lamiendo su lóbulo, succionarlo hasta enrojecerlo.

-Si…- El rubio se prendió de su cuello, pues sus piernas amenazaban con vencerse al más mínimo esfuerzo. Era demasiado por soportar, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo para resistir lo que el Gryffindor estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Solo mío…- recitó recostándolo en la pequeña cama sin despegar sus labios de esa pálida piel, succionando su cuello que se estremecía con cada arremetida de su lengua que viajaba de arriba hacia abajo dejando pequeños cardenales en pleno vuelo.

Desprendiéndose de su playera contempló escasos segundos ese lampiño pecho que subía y baja expectante, ansioso por sus caricias –mío…- prosiguió dándole una mordida en su clavícula para después dirigirse a esos rosados botones que no dudó en trazar pequeños círculos alrededor, fascinándose por la completa sumisión del rubio que parecía derretirse en su calor solo por complacerle.

Volvió a chupar esa suave textura tan apetecible hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos, solo para seguirlos mordisqueando y torturándolos dulcemente. Sus manos acompañaron a su lengua, trazando caminos por la piel susceptible de Scorpius, apresó sus caderas y volvió a subir viendo como se estremecía bajo de él.

Como un flashazo recordó lo unido que era esa serpiente a su hermano. No quería ni imaginarse que Albus también lo probó de esa manera, mordió infinidad de veces esa piel tan blanca hasta enrojecerla, clamándola como suya. Apretó los ojos tratando de negárselo. Pero ¿acaso también sedujo a su a su hermano?

De tan fuerte que lo mordió lo hizo chillar, pero eso a James no le importó y comenzó a lamer la herida, friccionando su fogosa piel contra la de Scorpius, que entrecerraba los ojos mordiendo sus delicados labios.

-No volverás a pertenecerle a nadie ¿me escuchaste?- dentro de la nube de éxtasis en la que estaba sumergido, Scorpius trató de seguirle el hilo de lo que decía _"¿a qué se refiere?"_ se preguntó –no dejaras que nadie más te toque… ni si quiera mi hermano…- siseó.

Scorpius sonrió hundiendo sus dedos en ese alborotado cabello oscuro con destellos rojizos; aquella actitud le resultaba tan adorable; realmente seguía pensando que tenía algo con Albus y eso le hizo sonreír. _"mi tan idiota leoncito"_ pensó acariciando las hebras oscuras.

–Eres mío… Dilo…- demandó en ese extraño azoramiento en el que se encontraba que no podía despegarle los ojos, encendiendo solo por él.

Mientras su raciocinio le recordaba que aquello no era correcto, pidiendo a gritos que no lo tocara; su cuerpo se empeñaba aullando enloquecido en que debía hacerlo, desmoronándose en miles de sensaciones solo por él.

Era tan contradictorio, pero tan llenador e intoxicante como jamás pensó que solamente podía exigir aquello que tan profundamente deseaba pero que ni él mismo tenia noción de ello.

-Soy tuyo James… todo tuyo…- murmuró dándole una juguetona mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja deleitándose por el gutural gruñido con el que le contestó.

Era justamente lo que esperaba escuchar y Scorpius lo sabía. Claro que podía ver más allá de sus tontas acciones y sabía que el Gryffindor estaba colado por él y eso le daba tal satisfacción que procedió a tomarlo por las mejillas para volver a besarlo; suave y a la vez rudo, acompasado y frenético, sus besos inteligentemente repartidos que no desatinaban en profesar todos sus anhelantes secretos.

Estrechándose con fuerza frotaban con vehemencias sus acalorados cuerpos que sus respiración entrecortadas y ahogados clamores era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Oh por Merlín…- lloriqueó Scorpius sintiéndose desfallecer, sus manos estaba entumidas y demás sentidos enturbiados. Entre más lo aplastaba James acompasando su movimiento de caderas, más pulsaciones mandaba a su más que despierto miembro que descaradamente se restregaba con el de James aun enfundado en sus pantalones de mezclilla. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho si seguían así y pudo ver al mayor que también estaba igual de excitado que él.

-Maldición…- jadeó volviendo a atacar ese delicioso cuello deslizando sus manos nuevamente a las caderas para seguir descendiendo para apretar aquellos glúteos que se sentían tal cual se los imaginaba.

-James…- suspiró abrazando su sudada espalda al percatarse como sus curiosas manos trazaban círculos en sus muslos, tan cadenciosamente marcando un pausado ritmo que solo lograba deshacerse en suspiros.

Reptando su cuerpo, siguió besando mas porción de su piel, repartiendo húmedos besos como si realmente lo deseara y no quería perderse el sabor de ningún centímetro de su cuerpo.

–Sabes delicioso…- susurró con voz ronca dándole un lengüetazo en su pelvis arrancándole un melodioso gimoteo. Tomando sus dos piernas, las flexionó sobre la cama para poder tocarlas y repasarlas con trémulo roce, perdiéndose en su suavidad.

Tal vez jamás había tocado a otro hombre de esa forma, pero estaba seguro que ninguno se compararía a esa sensación de piel de seda, tan caliente y vibrante que creyó que al ver ese miembro erecto rodeado por ese escaso vello rubio oscuro su excitación menguaría, pero aquello no ocurrió, sino al contrario; tenerlo ahí tan expuesto con las piernas abiertas dándole la bienvenida, con sus hinchados labios rojos y los incontables chupones en la piel blanca, solo hizo que su erección más dura que la roca, doliera en su rígida prisión de mezclilla.

Relamiéndose los labios, se limitó a obedecer a sus instintos, mordiendo el interior de su muslo haciéndole gemir sonoramente.

-¡Oye!- protestó -¿Por qué...? ahh…- no pudo seguirle reclamando pues la mano del pelirrojo apresó sin mucha delicadeza su miembro. James reprimió un jadeo ante la maravillosa respuesta de Scorpius que aventurándose a mover su mano de arriba abajo, el menor correspondió de igual manera arqueando su espalda apretando las sabanas en un puño.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien para soportar. La mano de James hacia maravillas alrededor de su hombría que se sentía tan sensible que solo era un manojo de sensaciones y estremecimientos que permanecer consiente era imposible y más aun cuando quería ver los resplandecientes ojos castaños de James que lo miraban fijamente, expectante y ansioso, brindándole tal placer como nunca pensó que apretó sus ojos acallando un traicionero gemido con su mano.

James al notar aquello apartó su mano para seguir besándolo mientras el ritmo de su mano aumentaba. Dándole unas mordidas a sus labios, lo jaló a la orilla de la cama y se hincó ante él. Scorpius comenzó a respirar más rápido, ansioso por saber que haría y James con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, engulló la cabeza del falo para probarlo.

-Ja-James… no…mgh… Oh mi dios…- sollozó apretando sus cabellos rojizos entre sus temblorosos dedos.

James no daba acopio a sus ganas y jugueteó con su lengua alrededor de aquella pequeña hendidura que comenzaba a gotear con pre-semen. Lamiendo y succionando, saboreó ese amargoso sabor tan peculiar que no quería dejar de degustar.

Quiso saber que tan profundo podía llegar pero Scorpius no dejaba de empujarse que en un momento le produjo arcadas por movimiento, pero no desistió.

Alejándose un poco dio una profunda inhalación y volvió a intentarlo lentamente sosteniéndolo por sus caderas para él marcar el ritmo. El rubio impaciente se derretía cual mantequilla con su estimulación, quería ver como aquella cabeza pelirroja se perdía entre sus piernas, pero era casi imposible, esos ojos cafés lo taladraban y más aun esa deliciosa y húmeda boca que comenzaba a subir y bajar formando círculos a su alrededor, usando un poco sus dientes para arrancarle esos deliciosos gritos de pasión que lo motivaban a ir mas adentro.

Con su mano estimulaba sus testículos masajeándolos, sintiendo su firmeza y alternando, mordisqueó la sensible piel sintiendo como Scorpius arañaba su espalda pidiéndole más.

Volviendo a meterse el miembro a la boca, no dudó en abrir su cremallera para dejar en libertar su más que necesitada erección que comenzó a masajear salvajemente. Necesitaba correrse pues ese desvergonzado espectáculo del rubio de movimientos serpentéales, jadeos y palabras vulgares lo llevaba al delirio.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Scorpius en la boca de James y este a su vez en su temblorosa mano. Comenzó a toser con la gran cantidad de corrida que al rubio le emocionó que cuando lo vio tratando de acompasar su respiración, lo atrajo hacia el por su nuca y le plantó tremendo beso blanco para degustar de esos labios su propia esencia.

-Te detesto…- murmuró para divertimiento de Scorpius pues su voz sonaba realmente rara por la felación previamente realizada y rió a plena voz haciendo sonrojar débilmente al Gryffindor.

-El sentimiento es mutuo _Jimmy~_ \- canturreó su nombre para el colmo del mayor. Controlando los temblores post orgásmicos de su cuerpo, se acomodó el cabello platinado que se le pegaba al rostro y lo contempló absorto, James era tan delicioso así de alborotado como se encontraba que de solo pensarlo quería brincarle encima. Pero no se lo demostraría, a menos, no por el momento.

–Pero creo que después de esto… cambia un poco las cosas ¿no crees?- el mayor apretó los labios ante la nueva cercanía de Scorpius que inocentemente pasó su dedo índice desde su ombligo hasta su mandíbula que le hizo jadear.

-Entonces… ¿tregua?- James miró aquella mano extendida y un escalofrió recorrió su espina. No estaba seguro de nada. Ni mucho menos la erupción de sentimientos en su interior que estaban más revueltos que otra cosa. No entendía que se apoderaba de él cada que estaba en esa presencia del insufrible Slytherin, porque le hacía reaccionar de esa manera brutal y tan sensitiva.

 _"Demandándole que es mío"_ pensó avergonzado de sí mismo, no entendía ni de donde había salido tal insensatez.

Pero si algo se aclaró en su interior con aquel encuentro era que tal vez no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba y eso le asustaba. _"¿entonces qué es lo que siento por él?"_ pensó mientras se mordía inquieto su labio inferior y se le quedó viendo escasos segundos a su cabello platinado todo revuelto, su blanca piel perlada de sudor y su saliva remarcada con innumerables manchas rojas hechas por él, para terminar en su rostro con sus brillantes ojos ligeramente más azules que de costumbre rematando con esa curiosa sonrisa que le dedicó sin ápices de ironía que debía de estar prohibida en todos los estados. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Seguro…- murmuró con su voz aun pastosa apretando esa suave mano arrepintiéndose en el acto. Aquello no podría estar bien ¿o sí?


	5. Obsesión

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí estoy mis queridos y adorados! Por fin estoy actualizando! yey~ Mil gracias querida Jess Granger S por comentar! espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Paso 5: Obsesión**

 _"Seguro morí y estoy en el mismísimo infierno, retozando de lo lindo con el rey de los íncubos…"_ pensó James cerrando los ojos ante tal espectáculo de cierto rubio en cuclillas, succionando su hombría tan fuerte que pensó que se correría al instante. Esa lengua incesantemente cadenciosa girando y subiendo con maestría de arriba abajo, enloqueciéndolo con abrupta velocidad. Jadeó descontrolado. Tiró de esos suaves cabellos sedosos que ariscos se deslizaba entre sus dedos; su cuerpo temblaba y solamente un nombre en forma de sollozo escapaba de sus labios.

-Malfoy…- gimoteó cubriendo su boca con su palma maldiciéndolo por no haber puesto un hechizo silenciador.

-Shh… que si gritas tu mamá escuchará…- murmuró besando el glande por demás enrojecido a la par que acariciaba con su diestra sus testículos y jugueteaba con sus vellos dándole pequeños tirones, provocando sensaciones mas allá de la imaginación.

-Maldito…- murmuró apretando su boca para no hacer ruido, pero era prácticamente inútil. El otro sonrió sin descuidar su trabajo; bombeando más rápido, imprimiéndole ímpetu y grata delectación hasta que consiguió hacerle ver estrellas en aquel cielo despejado.

Solo dos semanas habían pasado de su tal acuerdo de "tregua" y cada que se encontraban frente a frente, la pasión y el deseo se entremezclaban en una extraña sinfonía en la que formaban parte solo ellos y sin decir "agua va" se lanzaban frenéticos contra sus cuerpos hambrientos y por de más necesitados.

 _"Maldita sea… esto es jodidamente glorioso…"_

* * *

Los días calurosos, parecieran que se negaban a retirarse pues por más que pronosticaban lluvia, tales lluvias no llegaron a su casa.

Con una calmada expresión bebía su té helado sin apartar su disimulada mirada del heredero de los Malfoy. Tan campante con su sardónica sonrisa ladeada y su rozagante verborrea que desde su lugar no podía apreciar, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de una tontería snob porque su hermano parecía por demás atento.

Rodó los ojos exasperado. Odiaba la cercanía de aquellos dos y lo peor de todo es que los encuentros de pasión compartidos con el rubio, no llegó a entablar más que breves conversaciones forzadas del clima, la escuela o el quiddich que terminaban tan pronto como comenzaban. Eso le hacía sentir algo idiota, pero pensándolo bien eso solo demarcaba lo poco que tenían en común… así que ¿Cómo se suponía que lo conocería mejor?

 _"No es como si quisiera conocerlo, para nada, por supuesto que no… ¿para qué?"_ se dijo con una mueca. Como odiaba devanarse los sesos buscándole una tercera pata al grindolow, " _por Merlín esto es solo frotes sin compromiso, no es como si quisiera algo mas… substancial"_ James dirigió sus ojos hacia el espigado rubio y jadeó imperceptible.

Relamiéndose los labios súbitamente hambriento, abrió más los ojos para no perderse detalle. Scorpius tenía sus mejillas arreboladas intensamente por el bochornoso calor y esa playerita de tirantes solo se abrazaba más a su cuerpo delineando estratégicamente su esbelta figura, no dejándole nada a la imaginación.

Con su elegante caminar se balanceaba de un lado a otro haciendo movimientos con sus manos remarcando lo que decía, su piel alabastrina estaba encendida como si fuera un fuego artificial. Brilloso, bullicioso y escandaloso alrededor de un Albus por demás sonrojado.

 _"Ese enano me las pagará… está demasiado cerca… pero ese bastardo lo está provocando…"_ rezongó para sus adentros.

-Uy alguien se ve que está en modo "posesivo" y yo que creí que ya te habías tirado al mini hurón por eso tú cara de idiota en la mañana…-

-¡JODER LOUIS! ¡No salgas así de la nada!-chilló James palpando su corazón que latía desbocado por tremendo susto de nadie más que su querido y oportuno primo.

Louis rió de lo lindo a cuesta suya. James lo fulminó con la mirada pero aquello no podía importarle menos al chico de ojos azules pues con un gesto burlón tomó la bebida helada del Potter mayor para darle un sorbo; casi al instante lo escupió en el fregadero haciendo una mueca por su amargor.

-¿Cómo puedes tomar esta porquería?- dijo con reticencia yendo al congelador por un refresco.

-Imbécil- murmuró desganado al ver que el objeto de su contemplación había pasado a darle la espalda para columpiarse del brazo de Albus.

-Que boquita Jimmy…- dijo haciendo un mohín haciéndose el ofendido, pero dicha actuación no funcionó en James, porque solo lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados –pero ya en serio, te veo distinto-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó arqueando una ceja muy al estilo Malfoy que sacó una risita a Louis.

-A eso- contestó risueño para la incredulidad del otro –Entonces dime ¿has tenido movimiento de algún tipo?- dijo siendo bastante grafico con so mano derecha fingiendo una masturbación al aire causándole sobresalto a James que con un movimiento de su pie, movió el banco a su lado tirando en el acto a su primo quien chilló de un modo no tan masculino.

-Cierra el pico, Lou, que no es de tu incumbencia- jugueteó con la pajilla de su té antes de ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Ay ahora me resultas mojigato Jim… si tu eres el que viene haciendo escándalo de tus encontronazos sexuales de las tías que te gustan ¿Por qué esto es diferente? Sé que quieres contárselo a tu primo favorito-

-¿Te refieres a Freddy? Porque yo no lo veo por aquí- dijo haciendo como que divisaba con binoculares por todo el perímetro y fue reprendido con un golpe en el hombro.

-Muy gracioso- rió sarcásticamente –deja de hacerte del rogar- intentó sonsacarlo, pero volvió a fallar.

-No hay nada que contar, esto es muy diferente porque no me gusta- el pelirrojo más bajo arqueó una ceja sin tragarse ni una de sus palabras murmurando un "aja…" incrédulo -¡es cierto, joder!-

-Mira, haré de cuenta que te creo… ¿entonces solo han sido fajes para desfogarse?-

-Exacto- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo _"aunque no han sido fajes… todavía no llegamos a eso…"_ murmuró en su mente con una expresión descompuesta.

No es que no le llamara la idea llegar más lejos con el Malfoy menor, realmente se moría por hacerlo, brincar la última barrera del contacto físico, pero siempre había algo que los detenía, ya sea el idiota de Albus, el chalado de Lyssander o incluso su madre…

Bufó. No es que fuera gay ni nada, de hecho no le atraían los tíos, para nada… pero, ¡maldición! de solo pensar en enterrarse violentamente dentro del rubio, en ese cálido y ¡Oh Salazar! estrecho pasaje hacía que la sangre bullera en sus venas y que todo su cuerpo temblara con anticipación… tuvo que recordarse como respirar y ocultar el azoro en su rostro, pues estaba seguro que Louis tendría material de sobra para burlarse si comprendía la línea de su pensamiento.

-¿Y no tienes sentimiento alguno por el chiquillo? - aquello ya estaba exasperando por de más a James, ¿porque insistía en hablar de ello? Y principalmente de algo que no quería descubrir por el momento, porque muy en el fondo de su ser intuía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar y aun no estaba seguro el porqué.

-¡Que no, maldición!- contestó a la defensiva apretando sus manos entorno a su té negro.

-¿Entonces no te molestaría que vaya enserio con el rubito?-

* * *

Scorpius hondeaba desganado su playera para echarse aire, era seguramente la partida de jenga más aburrida de la historia. Lily tardaba años en decidirse por el mejor bloque haciendo por demás trampa empleando ambas manos para que la torre de casi medio metro no se derrumbara durante su turno y le murmuraba por lo bajo un "no te atrevas a soplarle o respirarle muy fuerte Scorpius".

Suspiró desganado para después sonreír por la bizarra escena que se llevaba frente a él; un Abus Potter hecho un manojo de nervios y absurda transpiración copiosa por culpa de las manos de cierto mago mejor amigo de Lily… *coff coff* Lyssander *coff coff* que parecían tener vida propia y ansiaban más que nada en el mundo tocarlo sin motivo alguno. Las temblorosas manos de Albus no lo pudieron soportar y poniendo un bloque donde no era por desviar su mirada hacia el menor de los Scammander, rompió el perfecto equilibrio de la torre haciendo que se derrumbara.

-Debieron de ser los duendecillos de anemoi… ellos siempre les gusta hacer travesuras…- dijo el de dorado cabello esponjoso acariciando el hombro de Albus quien tembló al contacto apartándose disimuladamente de esa suave mano. Scorpius rodó los ojos desganado, era increíble que su amigo no viera las más que obvias insinuaciones del Scammander _"y así se hace llamar Slytherin"_ rezongó.

-Estos juegos no se me dan mucho Lyss… seguro si fuera ajedrez estaría mucho mejor- carraspeó al notar la reprimenda en la mirada de Scorpius, pero fingió no verla.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la piscina?- preguntó Scorpius con disimulada voz alta para que todos le escucharan, dedicándole una rápida e insinuante mirada al mayor de los Potter-Weasley, quien sintonizó al instante sus divinos ojos cafés, reaccionando instantáneamente de la manera en la que esperaba. Total y absolutamente delicioso, encendido con tremendo tirón en su pantalón que Scorpius tuvo que morderse el labio tratando de disimular el deseo en su mirada que recorrió todo el escultural cuerpo del león que parecía "particularmente" enfurruñado con su primo numero ¿100? Del clan Weasley.

 _"Esto será divertido"_ pensó quitándose la playerita siguiendo lentamente a sus amigos al jardín.

* * *

Nada mas esperar a que los chiquillos se escabulleran entre risotadas y exclamaciones de alegría a la piscina y que su por demás pegostioso primo saliera de la casa tras soltar tremenda bomba para su sanidad, un gruñido casi animal brotó de su garganta.

Negó con la cabeza; era imposible pero más que nada increíble que fuera enserio, seguro solo le estaba tomando el pelo… además ¿Cómo podía gustarle el niño pijo a Louis? Por amor a Merlín eso era demencial. Apretó la mano en un puño y golpeó la pared.

 _"¿Y qué tal si es enserio?"_ le preguntó una vocecita traicionera en su mente.

-No- " _el está interesado en mi"_ pensó retóricamente; sin embargo dichas palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios, pues ¿realmente estaba seguro de que aquello, lo que sea que fuera, era algo serio?

Resopló para sus adentros. Ninguno de los dos dijo que ese rollo era trascendental, simplemente eran franelones sin nombre ni profundidad… aparte a él no le gustaba ese riquillo narcisista irónico sin una pizca de encanto, ¿verdad? _"aunque sus ojos son interesantes… tiene bonita piel y unas nalgas que provocan que uno quiera hacerle arremetida…_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ comenzó a negar con efusividad. ¿Cómo estaba pensando siquiera algo bueno de esa vil serpiente?

-A mi no me interesa… por mí que el den- rumió enfurruñado -y si Lou se apunta, poco me importa…- se cruzó de brazos y la súbita imagen de esos ojos plateados inflamados de placer, jadeando a un ritmo acompasado de los besos esparcidos por su piel que era atrozmente marcada por su primo.

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe de agua helada en su cuerpo, se quedó estático para después percibir como la molestia cual enredadera, reptaba por su cuerpo, estrujándolo y acabando con su templanza. " _Maldición"._ Estaba cabreado y más a un, estaba peyorativamente peor de lo que esperaba y eso era decir poco.

-Yo que tu dejo de pensar tan fuerte, porque parece que las escasas neuronas en tu cabeza explotaran- dijo el típico cínico y James respingó recorriéndolo de arriba abajo escasos segundos; viéndole acomodar inútilmente su inmaculado cabello plateado hacia atrás, como sus ojos brillaban de la expectación sin perderse ninguna reacción suya y nerviosamente chupó aquellos apetecibles labios enrojecidos de tanto ser mordisqueados.

Su penetrante mirada ocasionó un ligero temblor en el menor tan suculentamente adorable, e hizo lo único sensato que procedía en aquella situación; abalanzarse contra él salvajemente. Su hambre inasible clamando por ese endemoniado cuerpo, sus jadeos embriagantes y esa sonrisa dibujada contra sus labios era más de lo que uno podía resistir sin intoxicarse de locura.

-Eres mío Scorpius y solo mío…-

 _*-*-*2 semana después*-*-*_

Decían que el deslumbramiento y la calentura se terminaban al cabo de diez días pues las cosas se hacían monótonas y sin cambios impresionantes. _"Quien dijo eso seguro no conoció a un Malfoy en toda su jodida vida"_ rumió en su mente sin dejar de mordisquear ese pálido cuello, arrancando suaves gemidos cada que succionaba con más fuerza. En definitiva ese no era su caso.

Cada que veía a Malfoy, el mismo desenfreno y anhelo quemaba en sus entrañas como el primer día que trazaron su tregua y eso solo parecía ir en aumento con el paso de los días.

Encontrar sitios donde retozar de lo lindo era difícil y mas con tanta gente entrando y saliendo de la casa, era un placer casi obsceno la idea de ser atrapados. La cocina y la parte oscura de la escalera eran sus destinos más prácticos para probarse, tocar sus ardientes cuerpos y besarse hasta perder el aliento. Era por demás aterrador estar tan a plena vista pero a la vez excitante.

Estaba casi seguro que ni sus hermanos ni mucho menos su madre sospechaban de aquellas andanzas con el rubio y eso le alegraba bastante, no es que le avergonzara (bueno, si un poco, porque él no era homosexual, claro que no) de hecho no consideraba pertinente que se enteraran, pues entre Scorpius y él no había nada más que deseo, hormonas y un libido insaciable ¿Qué podía hacérsele? Eran dos adolescentes calientes y estaban disponibles y sin compromisos.

-¡Chiquillos! ¿Quién quiere ir a bailar?- exclamó Louis entrando a la sala erizando hasta el último vello de su espalda y en acto reflejo se apartó unos seguros cinco metros de Scorpius quien cayó como piedra contra el suelo.

-Idiota- murmuró enfurruñado levantándose sobando su trasero haciéndole una mala seña con su mano y James solo se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

-Eh, Scorpius ¿estás bien?- le extendió la mano Louis ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Gracias, estoy bien- asintió intentando evitar hacer una mueca ante la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos Albus -¿Estás bien Scor? Escuché un ruido ¿este tonto no te hizo nada, verdad?- le dirigió una venenosa mirada a James quien se rascaba su cuero cabelludo ignorándolo. Scorpius solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo con irritación –aparte si me hubiera hecho algo, yo sé defenderme de muchas _formas_ \- James se estremeció. Aquello no tenía que sonar tan sugestivo, pero joder, que ese arrastre de palabras conjugado con la mirada petulante del rubio solo tuvo un efecto indeseado en su pesquero. Menos mal que era amplio y no dejaba ver mucho su problema… con disimulo se cubrió la parte de enfrente y fusiló con la mirada al rubio quien solo amplió su sonrisa. _"Bastardo, que te den"_ movió sus labios sin hacer sonido.

 _"Cuando quieras, Jimmy"_ y le sacó la lengua en gesto juguetón haciéndole jadear.

-¿Dijiste bailar, Lou? ¡Yo quiero ir!- dijo Lily jubilosa dando saltitos siendo imitada por Lorcan interrumpiendo su más que acalorada conversación.

-¡Claro muñeca! Ya obtuve permiso de Madame Ginebra y solo falta que mi querido Jim sea el segundo adulto responsable para hacer los honores- tragó duro cuando 6 pares de ojos se clavaron en él _. "Maldición, una salida nocturna con mis hermanos, mi primo y ese endemoniado ángel caído de ojos azul grisáceo… ¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

* * *

Las luces estridentes y la chillante música no era algo que él consideraba digno de un lugar recreativo, pero, no estaba mal. Tanto Albus y Lily, como los gemelos Scammander parecían estarlo pasando bien bailando entre ellos. Con una avergonzada sonrisa Albus recibió al alegre Lyssander que rodeaba su cuello y con una decisión final, optó por corresponderle atrapando su cintura para comenzar a moverse sincrónicamente.

 _"Al menos alguien está teniendo algo de acción esta noche"_ pensó tomando la pajilla de su bebida sin alcohol. Con cierto acaloramiento pensó en cómo iban las cosas entre él y James y consideró que no estaba del todo mal, de hecho, era mucho mejor de lo que esperó y de lo que secretamente su alma ansiaba. _"Así que al final de cuentas Lyss tenía razón y esto no es un capricho"_ se mordió el labio dudativo.

Aunque hablaban muy poco durante esos breves momentos de cautivo deseo, llegaba a disfrutar poder hacer más que compaginar sus cuerpos en la misma sintonía (mira, que adoraba hacer eso), pero tener sentimientos más fuertes que un simple pasatiempo podía ser peligroso y no sabía que también estaba volver a arriesgarse, porque una cosa era ofrecer sin remordimientos su cuerpo para saciar su ansia de descubrimiento y calor ; pero otra muy diferente era arriesgar y poner en bandeja de plata su corazón. Aquello podía salir muy bien o terriblemente mal, sin permitir escalas de grises.

Con curiosidad, buscó entre la gente a James, hacía rato que no lo veía y se le estaba haciendo raro. ¿Qué tanto tiempo le podría llevar ir a los por demás mugrosos baños del lugar? Se mordió nerviosamente el interior de su mejilla, aquello le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

-¿Pasándola bien?- preguntó a su lado _"¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Logan? ¿Luther_?" trató de recordar el nombre del fiel compañero y primo del Gryffindor extraviado.

-He tenido mejores momentos- se alzó de hombros –la música está demasiado fuerte y los tíos de por allá no dejan de mirarme como si estuvieran viendo un hipogrifo- ironizó señalando con su cabeza a un rincón donde cuatro cuarentones parecían devorarlo con la mirada.

-Es que jamás habían visto a alguien con tu clase por estos rumbos- dijo quitado de la pena el pelirrojo. Scorpius alzó la ceja de modo irónico e hizo una comisura.

-Al parecer los tipos de allá no son los únicos que andan buscando algo- Louis rió como si fuera un buen chiste y sacudió su cabello pelirrojo.

-Me pillaste- dijo con divertimiento -¿quieres bailar?-

Bufó con verdadera incredulidad, pero ya se estaba hartando de esperar a su endemoniado león perdido y estar sentado solo bebiendo no era para nada divertido. Se alzó de hombros y accedió. Ese tal "Lufy" no estaba de mal ver, era un poco más bajo que James pero doblemente músculos y su sonrisa no estaba tan mal _"que lastima"_ dijo para sus adentros con un poco de pena que enseguida desechó a la basura pues estaba más que satisfecho con lo que tenía " _pero ya tengo un pelirrojo en quien pensar"_

* * *

Tal vez no era lo más maduro que se hubiera planteado, pero ansiar respirar otro aire, era natural. Necesitaba con urgencia otro ambiente que le reiterara que la extraña fascinación con cierto rubio solo era producto intrínseco de la juventud y las hormonas, las cuales, en teoría, podrían reaccionar así con cualquiera.

Así que nada más llegar al local trató de despegar sus ojos de ese grácil cuerpo que serpenteaba entre el cumulo de gente bailando por todo el lugar, pero era imposible. Su cabello suavemente acomodado sin gomina, caía en mechones por todos lados dándole un aire tan elegante pero tan salvaje a la vez que debía de ser una contradicción donairosa. Esa camisa azul abierta del cuello que parecía abrazar con delicadeza su torso y ni hablar los jodidos pantalones ceñidos de suave mezclilla oscura que parecía una segunda piel. Tragó con dificultad y prácticamente corrió al baño a tranquilizarse.

 _"Contrólate Potter, que pareces un jodido animal en celo"_ reprendió la imagen que proyectaba el espejo y se echó agua en la cara. Menos mal que cuando salió mas repuesto, se encontró con una preciosa chica con carnosos labios granate y una exuberante cabellera color miel que nada más verlo de arriba abajo le guiñó el ojo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se zambulló en aquellas aguas, esperando que su predicamento fuera correcto.

* * *

Quedándose de a seis, Scorpius detuvo la animada charla que estaba generando Louis (claro, ese era su nombre que pudo aprender después de que se lo repitiera tres veces), abrió y cerró la boca con impotencia cerrando los ojos sintiendo algo en su interior desvanecerse dejando un peculiar y pesada desazón que quemaba.

Sus ojos por fin coincidieron con aquellos ojos castaños que lo miraron absortó por milésimas de segundo antes de detener aquel violento beso que compartía con "doña cualquiera" que restregaba sus voluptuosos atributos contra el pecho de James.

Necesitaba aire y se disculpó con Louis. No podía respirar y lo peor de todo es que no podía contener el martilleo en su interior y la imagen repitiéndose con burla en su mente, aquellas manos de lazo del diablo enredándose en el cabello rojizo eternamente alborotado, como si le perteneciera, le daba nausea.

El aire frio le dio de lleno pero su cabeza no estaba para pensar en un hechizo calefactor. Escuchó pasos tras de él y no necesitó voltearse para saber quién era.

-Malfoy…- murmuró con una extraña nota de ¿arrepentimiento? No podía decirlo, pero no quería verlo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Otro besuqueo? Porque parecía que te estaba yendo bastante bien con la zorra de pechos grandes y cabello teñido- dijo con toda su acidez posible.

-Mira Malfoy lo que pasó…- no podía terminar la frase –lo que tenemos no es…- ¿Qué iba a decir? Por Merlín, ni él estaba seguro, solo sabía que aquellos besos no significaban nada, pero al demeritarlo solo engrandecerían algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esto no significa nada para ti?- esa mirada gélida solo podía significar una cosa y no sería nada bueno. Tragó saliva con dificultad tratando de mantener su posición inflexiva y desvió la mirada orgullosamente.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dije-

-Si es así, bien, síguete engañando todo lo que quieras, pero ya no formaré parte de circo de quinta que quieres formar- " _mierda"_ pensó sin siquiera poder contestar ni refutar algo brillante y solo pudo ver como esos ojos mas afilados que cuchillas lacerando su rostro se teñían en imperceptibles lagrimas que se negaban a salir.

-Porque escúchame bien James Potter, yo no soy tu plato de segunda mesa ni tu juguete para experimentar, es la última vez que te ríes de mi… pero que te quede claro que no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar ¿me escuchaste?-

-Quédate tranquilo, que no planeaba hacerlo- se sorprendió que su voz no tembló por tremendo nudo en su garganta constriñéndole con fuerza.

-Me parece perfecto, así cuando tu primo Louis me pregunte si quiero salir con él, le diré que sí…-


	6. Aflicción

**Notas de la autora:** jeje como me encanta el dramita xD

Espero que disfruten~

* * *

 **Paso 6: Aflicción**

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Quería gritarle que no se metiera con Louis, que era demente pensar en reemplazarlo con él, pero no tuvo voz para hacerlo. Su corazón parecido detenerse cuando contempló aquella delicada espalda mientras se alejaba con la intensión que no mirar hacia atrás.

Sabía que todo aquello había estado mal en todos los sentidos y que solo traería problemas al final; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había giratiempos que pudieran solucionarlo…

 _*-*-*1 semana después*-*-*_

Sumido en la miseria en al que él solo se arrojó, jugueteaba con unas virutas de madera de la mesa, su mejilla le dolía por todo el rato que tenía en la misma posición, pero no podía importarle menos.

Su pecho escocía por el abandono y su estomago bullía furioso por el súbito interés de Louis por el rubio que solo le regresaba heladas miradas y ni una sola palabra como si su sola presencia le molestara, aunque está seguro que probablemente ese era el caso. Había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Pero no lo admitiría, no quería hacerlo.

Faltaban menos de quince días para el regreso a Hogwarts y aun no había terminado sus deberes, ni ánimos tenía de ello. Sus amigos ya le habían mandado innumerables cartas rogando por su presencia en el mejor antro de la ciudad, pero, todo eso parecía banal en esos momentos.

Percibiendo el chirriante sonido de la puerta abrirse, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su padre quien lucía un extraño bronceado, unos extraños manchones rojos en l cuello y una muy brillante sonrisa para ser realmente él. -¡Hola chicos!- saludó en general antes de que la animosidad de Lily lo tecleara y se le colgara al cuello.

-¡Papi ya regresaste!- " _y volvió la nena consentida de papá, nada que ver con la adolescente que se estaña refregando contra el mayor de los Scammander apenas ayer_ " ironizó en su mente sin dejar de rascar la mesa.

-Claro princesa- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo dándole un beso en la frente. Bajándola al suelo ingresó a la estancia.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo vi que también llegaba tras de su padre aquella figura desgarbada con electrizante cabello azul, era más que obvio de quien se trataba; " _así que el vago de Teddy regresó a casa"_ y volviéndose a acomodar en su lugar siguió con su ardua labor de acomodar en hileras las virutas de madera que se deshacían en sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede Jammie?- preguntó su padre alborotando sus cabellos como siempre solía hacer. Prefirió obviar su respuesta con un alzamiento de hombros. Notó que Teddy solo lo miró curioso, pero, no fue lo suficiente para hacerle mucho caso.

-Así que ya regresaste- exclamó la voz acida de su madre, ese tono que solo presagiaba problemas y se limitó a rodar los ojos _"así comienza…"_ presagió con hastío en su mente – así preguntas que ¿Qué tiene Jimmy? Es obvio que este así cuando lo pusiste de niñera, solo tiene 16, debería de estarse divirtiendo con sus amigos pero está aquí encerrado en la casa castigado, castigo que no te tomaste la molestia en tomarme en cuenta- la sonrisa de su padre se borró al instante y se puso en guardia para el primer round.

-En primer lugar Ginny, no fue un castigo, fue un favor que él aceptó con gusto, y en segundo, si fuera un castigo, se lo tendría bien merecido por casi repetir curso…- James se levantó de su sitio cuando vio que la batalla monumental estaba llegando a su máximo esplendor y sabía que eso solo podría empeorar. La verborrea aumentaba de volumen y de fuerza; suspiró.

 _"Tan dulces recuerdos de la infancia_ " pensó con sarcasmo recordando aquellos momentos del verano en el que sus padres se la pasaban discutiendo infinidad de tiempo y más que nada por su tema favorito; él.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar refugio, comenzó a inspeccionar los anaqueles para ver que picaba. Encontró una manzana y le dio una mordida mirando por la venta donde los Scammander, Hugo y Albus hacían una competencia en el agua mientras que Louis desbocaba toda su atención en el rubio recostado en el camastro que estaba asintiendo a lo que le decía. _"Imbécil"_ pensó con asqueó.

Detestaba las sonrisas bobas de Louis, detestaba los ojos azul grisáceos que parecían brillar haciéndole competencia al sol y no porque lo miraran a él como solían hacerlo, no esta vez… que parecía que ya no habría otra oportunidad de tenerlos…

-Vaya que esos dos tienen mejor relación cuando están separados- James suspiró regresando a ver a Teddy quien divertido se servía un vaso de agua helada.

-Sip, tan amigos como siempre- contestó con acidez. No necesitaba hacer mucho énfasis en lo obvio. Sus padres aunque se querían como amigos de antaño, seguían sin poder estar en la misma habitación sin que comenzaran a discutir por la más mínima razón.

-Y… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu molestia Jim? Que parece que comiste ogro esta mañana- dijo risueño cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos _"y llegó el Teddy psicoanalista…"_ negó con la cabeza.

-Nada…- dijo desviando su vista a la piscina. Las risas y gritos de emoción invadían su nube negra haciendo que esta se acrecentara sobre su cabeza. Scorpius reía con el grupo y dejaba que Louis tomara su mano como si nada; su sangre quemaba cual acido en sus venas.

-Aja…- dijo asintiendo regresando a ver a donde los ojos cafés miraban –realmente no parece nada… ¿tiene algo que ver con Louis? Porque ustedes son como uña y mugre, no se pude ver uno sin el otro-

-No es por Louis…- siseó al instante comenzando a cabrearse –y ya deja de tu jueguito del análisis de mi cerebro que no va a funcionar- dijo alejándose del chico ahora con un cabello castaño claro.

-Mmm… antes te divertía- dijo súbitamente muy serio impidiendo su huida -¿acaso será por el chico Malfoy? Se ve que tiene buena pinta…- dijo señalando a la ventana y pudo observar la reacción que estaba esperando.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que girar mi vida en torno a ese despreciable crio?!- chilló a la defensiva –claro que no, ¿Cómo creerías semejante tontería? No es por él, ni es por nadie…-

-¿Enserio? Y parece que Louis tiene cierto interés por el… bueno, al menos mi gay-radar me lo dice- rió ante su comentario que solo conseguía irritar mas al mayor de los Potter-Weasley.

-Por mí el puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, enrollarse con quien quiera, no me interesa en lo más mínimo… yo no soy gay…- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no he dicho que lo seas James. Aunque me parece bastante curioso lo ofuscado que te pusiste- hizo una pausa –creo que debes de ser mas sincero con tus sentimientos…- el joven solo bufó exasperado como si estuviera recibiendo una reprimenda.

-No tengo porque liderar con mis sentimientos, están tan claros como el agua, muchas gracias- Teddy bufó.

-¿Sabes porque me fui de Londres?- hizo una pausa y James solo negó con la cabeza. Hasta ese momento seguía siendo una incógnita por qué abandonó todo lo que tenía por aparentemente nada, pero por todos los años de amistad, no se lo reprochó ni lo haría jamás, aunque ahorita que peguntaba se sentía mejor que su vena curiosa por fin satisfaría ese misterio –Veras, durante años tuve este cartel de niño huérfano, tierno y sonriente; todos tratándome con pinzas, procurando que no me rompiera, esperando a intervalos iguales tanto de mi por lo que fueron mis padres, querían que fuera auror como ellos, que tuviera una linda novia con la cual casarme para después tener todo aquello que la guerra me arrebató; pero ya estaba cansado de ello, harto de fingir ser algo que no soy por completo… el mundo me asfixiaba y las expectativas que los demás se formaban sobre mi… esa situación se estaba volviendo toxica y me mataba día con día… sabia que de seguir así explotaría y no quería hacerle daño a nadie o al menos, no más de lo que cause… durante ese tiempo conocí muchos lugares y personas, vi paisajes impresionantes y viví momentos insólitos que jamás soñé y durante ese tiempo conseguí quedar en paz aceptándome tal cual soy sin negar mis sentimientos ni a mí mismo…-

James lo detuvo. No quería seguir escuchando.

-El hecho de que te líes con mi padre, no quiere decir que puedes sermonearme…- lo miró de manera retadora y Teddy puso los ojos de plato. Al parecer no se esperó aquello, pero, enseguida relajó su expresión.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A-A qué te refieres?- le tembló un poco la voz.

-A mi no engañas, tremendos chupetones que traía en el cuello dudo que hayan sido mosquitos; tal vez unas sanguijuelas serian más plausibles… y la sonrisa cegadora lo delata. Eso, sumándole que tu ya le traías ganas desde la escuela, hay que ser un idiota para no poder sumar uno más uno- Teddy sonrió nerviosamente y asintió.

-Touché- se declaró vencido y no tenía sentido negar la verdad -pero bueno Jim, no te estoy sermoneando como tú dices, por haberme involucrado con Harry….- se aclaró la garganta -Si no porque eres un buen amigo para mí, ¿recuerdas?- Como olvidar que fue su incondicional amigo desde hacía muchos años, planeando travesura y media juntos, jugando hasta el anochecer. Aunque si esperaba que lo llamara papá por andarle robando sus joyitas a su padre, tendría que esperar sentado.

-Sí, pero esto no te incumbe…- James suspiró.

-Tienes razón, tu ganas- dijo abatido sobando su cuello. Lidiar con un James temperamental siempre lo dejaba adolorido hasta en el mejor de los días –solo espero que mañana no te arrepientas de lo que estas dejando escapar Jim…-

* * *

Como odiaba hablar con el maduro Teddy. Siempre lograba enredarlo más de lo que ya estaba. No quería saber qué es lo que sentía por ese chiquillo, realmente no.

Su cuarto estaba retumbando por la música que puso a todo volumen, su madre ya le había ido a reprochar que le bajara, pero no hizo caso. El solo de bajo en un acelerado power metal no llegaba hasta sus oídos, si le preguntaban qué era lo que escuchaba, diría que no tenía la menor idea. Le dolía la cabeza, odiaba la profunda indiferencia a su persona; detestaba recordar aquellos besos compartidos como su hubieran sido lo mejor que pudiera pasarle. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y tristemente ni siquiera una paja, eso ya era triste.

Tal vez… solo tal vez… si estaba enamorado de él…

 _"Joder, ¡eso no!"_ se alborotó los cabellos

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? No lo sabía. ¿Quién podría explicárselo? Tampoco tenía idea. Pero una cosa era clara y era que llegar hasta ese punto de amarle con desesperación haciendo que su pecho doliera, de desearlo mas allá de la búsqueda del placer físico, era grave, muchísimo. No podía quererle, no. Eso era admitir que era gay ¿o no?

 _"Bueno… Teddy se ve bastante feliz siéndolo"_ pensó por unos instantes, pero lo descartó al momento. El no le gustaban los tíos. Había visto muchos desnudos en las duchas tras una partida de quiddich y no despertaban la mas mínima chispa en el.

-¿Por qué con Malfoy es diferente?- Se preguntó intrigado. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba –estoy perdido…- y regresando a ver qué Louis abrazaba aquel esbelto cuerpo, esa piel tan sedosa que tuvo entre sus manos le partía el alma y calaba hondo en su corazón –y parece que lo he perdido…-

-Solo admítelo que nada te cuesta- canturreó Lyssander apoyándose en sus codos sin perderse su reacción enfurruñada y ofendida.

-¡Jodidos dioses!- chilló saltando en su cama -¿tú de dónde saliste?- estaba histérico. En definitiva ese chico Scammander era raro.

-Entré por la puerta- dijo quitado de la pena señalando la puerta dándole una lamida a su paleta de regaliz-te vez muy mal… ¿no creer que todo estaría mejor si aceptas que estás enamorado de Scorps?- sonrió de lado. Aquellos ojos soñadores veían a través de él como si fuera una ventana y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no… lo que sea que quieras que admita, no es cierto… y aunque lo fuera… él… ya no me perdonaría… claro si quisiera su perdón…- dijo lo más orgulloso que pudo. No podía convencerlo. No se dejaría convencer. Y no importaba cuanto ansiara que esos ojos azul grisáceo se volvieran a fijar en él, perderse en la infinidad de su sus tiernos gestos y palabras picantes, no se sentía capaz de apostar fuerte por lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en esos momentos.

El chiquillo de cabello esponjoso le dio un zape sin mucha fuera para sonreírle de esa forma enigmática cual gato Cheshire.

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu Gryffindor, James?-

* * *

Se quedó en su lugar durante un gran rato cavilando pausadamente en todo lo que sucedió en ese lapso. Recapitulando uno a uno de esos encuentros furtivos, las palabras de Teddy, la motivación de Lyssander. Se rascó torpemente su nuca.

Descubrir que realmente le gustaba ese Malfoy dulce y caprichoso, irónico y atrevido era una cosa arriesgada, pero saber que podría llegar a enamorarse perdidamente de él (si es que ya lo estaba) le asustaba. Le asustaba lo que vendría después de decirlo a viva voz, de aceptarlo. ¿Qué pasaría con sus planes de vida? Bueno, no es lo que tuviera muchos planes, pero ¿y qué tal el susodicho? ¿Qué tal si Scorpius no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si era solo un empecinamiento y nada más? Se sentía mareado en ese terrible vórtice. Sin embargo como una pequeña luz tras toda esa densa capa de indecisión, yacía la ilusión de que todo estaría simplemente bien.

 _"Debo estar más loco de lo que pensaba"_ rió abatido cubriendo sus parpados. Su decisión estaba tomada basada en prácticamente nada más que la esperanza y si tenía la más pequeña oportunidad de recuperarlo y demostrarle que podría merecerlo, valdría la pena toda la humillación a la que estaba dispuesto a exponerse; definitivamente lo intentaría.

Respirando copiosamente apretó los puños a su costado. " _Voy a por ti, Scorpius"_


	7. Aceptación

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno lindas personitas, este es el ultimo capi de esta locochona historia! Mil gracias a todos los que la pudieron (y quisieron jeje) seguirla hasta el final! Mil gracias a Jess Granger S por mandarme su apoyo con hermosos reviews! eres lo máximo chica! 33 te muchos besitos~*

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Paso 7: Aceptación**

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y dio una profunda bocanada de aire. Tal vez no estaba tan preparado para lo que haría a continuación, ni física ni mentalmente, pero la resolución estaba ahí y no daría marcha atrás.

Echando hacia atrás su pelirrojo cabello revuelto, dio el primer paso. Lyssander le había dicho que su madre los llevaría a todos a La Madriguera para saludar a la abuela Molly _"que buen tino tiene"_ pensó con alivio notando la casa totalmente dispuesta. Al parecer también, tanto su padre como Teddy saldrían a dar una vuelta a quien sabe dónde _"si como no… y yo soy una rana lunar…"_ se dijo rodando los ojos.

La casa estaba casi desierta y sabía que en el futuro no tendría una oportunidad como aquella. Tragó pesadamente cuando se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y Scorpius. Tomó el pomo con más fuerza de la necesaria con la intención de abrir, pero no se atrevió a girarlo.

 _"Por Merlín. ¡Puedo hacerlo! Soy un Gryffindor"_ se dijo dándose ánimos. No se rendiría sin dar pelea, no dejaría que el tonto de Louis le arrebatara ese insufrible rubio del demonio que le había robado más que insanos momentos de placer. " _Soy James Sirius Potter y estoy loco y por un niñato sin vergüenza…"_ se dijo entrando por fin a la habitación.

* * *

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al entrar, fueron los descalzos pies blancos entrecruzados, delgados y perfectos que se mantenían sobre la cama sin moverse. Lentamente fue subiendo la mirada recorriendo las cremosas piernas torneadas, tan largas y suaves como jamás había tocado en su vida. El diminuto short de mezclilla no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación que tragó saliva con dificultad.

Las pálidas manos sostenían un libro ocultando el afilado rostro del heredero de Malfoy-Greengrass y dejando tras de sí sus inseguridades, se paró a una distancia considerablemente cerca.

Aquellos ojos azul grisáceo se posaron finalmente en él y pudo percibir como el ceño en el alabastrino rostro se fruncía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…Potter?- murmuró el rubio cerrando el libro estrepitosamente mirándolo peligrosamente -¿tus padre no te enseñaron que es de mala educación no tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un cuarto?-

James se armó de paciencia y determinación y contraatacó –tal vez… ¿pero a ti no te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterte con el amigo de tu pareja?- los preciosos ojos del Slytherin se abrieron como plato.

Rápidamente ocultó con indiferencia aquello que no vio venir.

-¿Tu y yo pareja? Si claro…- dijo con todo el desdén que pudo y dejando su libro de lado, hizo amago de levantarse de la cama. Pero James no le permitiría irse –¡Suéltame!- chilló cuando el pelirrojo se hizo con su mano.

Pudo sentir su aliento entrecortado y no cedió. Con brusquedad recargó todo su peso sobre él y lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama. No lo dejaría ir con Louis… ni con nadie más; era suyo y no solamente por una pobre calentura.

Lo quería más de lo que había querido a las incontables chicas con las que había andado. Hasta ahora entendía cuan ciego había estado.

El soberano niño ricachón era diferente a todas los pueriles parámetros superficiales de su mente, tan especial, que le llenaba por dentro redefiniendo todo lo que conocía hasta el momento sobre el amor. Tal vez no tenían mucho en común, ni se conocían profundamente, pero… ansiaba por ello y estaba absolutamente dispuesto a intentarlo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Desafiándolo. Tentándolo.

-A ti…- el rubio se le quedó viendo unos instante sin decir nada; instante que le supo eterno por su mutismo.

-Si claro…- bufó desviando su mirada –ahora que tus queridas zorras de la escuela no están a tu disposición y yo no estoy a tu conveniencia para pajearte cuando se te dé la gana vienes a rogar….-

-¡Que no es por eso, maldición!- dijo apretando las delicadas muñecas –y no te estoy rogando…-

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene todo este teatro?-

-¡Te quiero, jodida suerte!- dijo cerrando los ojos –eres un desgraciado maldito que me vino a importunar todas las malditas vacaciones haciendo que mi vida diera un giro de 180°… pero aunque está mal, no puedo evitar quererte, imbécil…-

-¿Y qué pasó con tu cuentito de no soy un marica?- preguntó sin mostrar ni un ápice de sentimiento. Como si lo estuviera analizado; esperando el más mínimo error de su parte.

-No lo soy…- hizo una pausa cuando el otro chasqueó grácilmente su lengua –pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti…-

Una batalla se instaló entre los chicos que no querían ceder en lo más mínimo; ambos perdidos en ese sentimiento que hasta el momento se negaban a exhibir abiertamente.

Una pija sonrisa apareció en los labios de Scorpius y alzó una ceja al muy estilo Malfoy.

-¿En serio?- El café y el gris hicieron contacto y las chispas se desataron –no sé si creértelo o no…- dijo de lo más tranquilo como si del clima estuviera hablando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldición?- dijo el mayor de los Potter comenzando a exasperarse por su frescura.

-Quiero que me lo demuestres…- dijo sin moverse.

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en procesar su solicitud y resopló ante su divertimento. Tenía que callar su regodeo a cualquier precio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó contra el delgado cuerpo bajo el suyo y besó violentamente aquellos labios que le exigían una prueba de su sentir.

Hasta ese momento pudo notar con creciente veracidad, cuanto extrañó esos labios que lo besaban con reciprocidad. " _¿Quieres saber cuánto ansió por ti? Bien… te daré lo mejor que tengo…"_ pensó con determinación.

Exploró con su lengua esa dulce cavidad que se deshacía en tierno gimoteos. La agresividad lo dominó, ansiaba probarlo hasta la última gota de su existencia. Su cuerpo tembló con anticipación y cualquier control que había tenido al principio pudo por fin despedirse.

Los brazos alabastrinos rodearon su cuerpo y comenzaron a rodar en la cama sin frenar su intensidad. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se encendía en llamaradas y solo con aquellos besos que ninguno de los dos quería detener.

Cuanto menos lo esperó el delgado cuerpo de Scorpius ya estaba sobre el suyo y abruptamente detuvo el beso haciéndole jadear molesto. Lo miró ceñudo ante la exultante sonrisa que mostraban sus labios enrojecidos.

-Tardarse mucho en decidirte… James…-

* * *

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente ante el descoloco del mayor de los Potter-Weasley. Se esperaba aquella mirada y por Merlín cuanto la había añorado. _"Estas perdido querido león"_ pensó sintiéndose tan superior en ese momento que se relamió gustoso los labios que habían besado a su adorado James.

-¿D-De que estas hablando?- preguntó mirándolo absorto. Su cerebro parecía aun aturdido por aquellos ardientes besos.

-De que pensé que te tomaría menos averiguar que estabas loco por mí…- el ojicafe hizo una comisura.

-Maldito rubio… estas tan lleno de ti mismo… ¿Quién dijo que está loco por ti?...- rechistó entre dientes causándole ternura al ojigris.

-Mmm… pues si no lo estás, creo que le preguntaré a tu primito que piensa de mi…- James se ofuscó tomándolo fuertemente del brazo evitando que se levantara. Aquello solo hizo reír fuertemente a Scorpius.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes…?-

-De ti…- el mayor resopló -¿realmente creías que me interesaría en cualquier insípido pelirrojo que se me atravesara?- aquello no le sentó bien al Potter porque resopló con su nariz, como si aquello que dijo fuera una aberración.

-Yo soy pelirrojo…- murmuró con hastío. Scorpius le dio un lento beso en los labios antes de acomodar sus piernas flexionadas, lado a lado de ese duro cuerpo.

-Sip… pero eres diferente… y muy peligrosamente excitante…- el pelirrojo se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, desviando la mirada –aparte… a tu querido Louis no le interesó de esa forma para tu información… simplemente decidió ayudarme a que dejaras de ser un cabezotas…- dijo con un elegante siseó que sabía cómo le calaba hasta el fondo al Gryffindor.

-¡Eres un…!- exclamó exasperado por tanta palabrería que hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

James no entendía como Louis, su querido primo/mejor amigo conspirara en su contra de esa manera. Mira que engañarlo de esa forma lo hacía que se sintiera tan, pero tan molesto.

-¿Un qué Jamie?- preguntó riñéndolo con la mirada; esa tan conocida mirada tan llena de sí mismo y tan estimulante que su miembro hizo que diera un brinco. " _Joder…"_ murmuró para sus adentros. No podía creerlo. Tenía serios problemas si así reaccionaba con una simple mueca de ese niñato insufrible.

-Un maldito cínico… una vil serpiente que desde el ese día en el cumpleaños de Lily me inyectó su veneno dejándome de esta forma tan absurda…- dijo declarándose vencido tanto ese intoxicante forma de querer pero que no dejaría ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

De hecho si lo pensaba pausadamente, estaba seguro que si no se hubiera puesto celoso por algo tan tonto como las supuestas "atenciones" de Louis para con el rubio, jamás hubiera descifrado que le interesaba de esa manera tan intensa hasta que hubiera sido muy tarde…

–Y por eso creo que te merecer un castigo…-

-¿Y que me vas a hacer… Jamie?- tomando su afilada mandíbula la sostuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro para no perderse ni un solo gesto.

-Follarte hasta la inconsciencia y hasta partirte tu lindo traserito en dos…- Scorpius tembló bajo su peso y pudo sentir sus ojos gris azulado brillar.

* * *

Las ropas salieron volando ante ese torbellino interno que los invadía y asediaba quemándolos con su acalorada pasión que los atraía cual imanes a colisionar sus cuerpos desnudos en una sinfonía de besos y gemidos, una lucha de manos explorándose mutuamente.

-Hazlo James… por favor…- gimoteó cuando aquellos hábiles dedos ya no eran suficiente. Ansiaba tenerlo tan dentro como nadie jamás lo estuvo, el lugar que solo le pertenecería a James.

Para el pelirrojo aquello fue lo que más esperaba escuchar. Tenerlo así a su merced, poseerlo y no soltarlo nunca más. Por fin era el momento y mirándolo a los ojos, esos impactantes ojos azul grisáceo que lo impactaron desde que pudo verlos a tan corta distancia, entró en él.

El gemido que exhaló de esos labios fue el punto de quiebre de su control.

-Eres mío Scorpius... y no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente...- gruñó envistiéndolo con más fuerza.

Era suyo… todo suyo no importaba nada más. Después de tanto tiempo, de disrupciones de ideas y de ímpetus, de temperamentos y asperezas, por fin se pertenecía el uno al otro.

¿Duraría? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí, que durara tanto como fuera posible. Que esos ojos no lo dejaran de ver como ese instante, como su fuera lo mejor en todo el cosmos, que sus delgadas manos siguieran aferradas hasta con las uñas, que esa siseante voz siguiera implorando por todo de él, lloriqueando su nombre como una letanía sin fin.

Scorpius sonrió con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas, gimoteando mientras más dentro llegaba, quemando con su ímpetu todo su ser.

Con cuidado estrecho la mano de James entrecruzando sus dedos y murmuró en su oído.

-Solo tuyo James...-

 _*-*-*1 semana después*-*-*_

Ya con sus cosas acomodadas pulcramente en la estancia, Scorpius estaba esperando frente a la chimenea del hogar de los Potter-Weasley a que Albus diera la última revisada a su cuarto para cerciorarse que no olvidara nada.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su boca. No podía creer que hacía apenas 2 meses atrás no podía ver ni a James en pintura sin sentir que su estómago burbujeaba ansioso por cualquier tontería que estuviera a punto de hacerle " _Y ahora..."_ se dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras sonreía con suficiencia pues consiguió lo que tanto deseaba; James era suyo y sabía que su relación solamente podía mejorar.

-Así que…- murmuró James apareciendo a su lado viéndole de arriba abajo con cierto aire de preocupación –ya te regresas a tu pomposa mansión ¿eh?- se metió las manos en los bolcillos haciendo una mueca y el rubio dio un asentimiento.

-Por su puesto. Las vacaciones ya terminaron y mis padres regresaron de su larga luna de miel- se alzó de hombros comiéndose con la mirada a su obstinado león que miraba a todos lados menos a él, como si no supiera que hacer.

-Scorpius yo…- quiso decir finalmente, pero un fuerte abrazo rompe huesos se apoderó del cuerpo del heredero de los Malfoy haciendo al mayor de los Potter rechinar los dientes.

-¡No Scor! ¡No puede ser que ya no te veré!- dijo en tono teatral Lily columpiándose de su cuello. El rubio negó con la cabeza acariciando sus pelirrojos cabellos.

-Pero pasado mañana nos veremos en la estación Lils- la chica hizo un mohín –además un pajarito me dio que vas a salir mañana con Lorcan; así que no me extrañaras mucho- la menor de los Potter se sonrojó y fulminó con la mirada a Albus por bocazas.

-¡Sabía que dejabas algo Scorp!- dijo radiante el de ojos verdes pasándole una recordadora que le había regalado su abuela, ni siquiera recordaba haberla llevado.

-Creo que eres mejor recordadora que esta cosa Al- dijo risueño dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo quien efusivo se lo regresó.

-Hay cuanto amor- canturreó Louis bajando las escaleras de dos en dos -¿Dónde está mi sensualón abrazo, Scor?-

-Claro, como olvidarme de mi acosador número uno- ironizó abrazándole y murmurando un quedo "gracias" que el chico pecoso claramente escuchó y para darle un escarmiento a James acarició el trasero del rubio.

-¡OYE!- chilló James apartándolo –Se puede ver pero no tocar, idiota- El otro fingió inocencia y se fue a la cocina muy quitado de la pena haciéndose el desentendido –que se cree ese sinvergüenza…- gruñía con el ceño fruncido-No debes dejar que nadie te toque así…-

Scorpius sonrió al notarlo tan atento y sobreprotector; su tonta terquedad se le hacía tan adorable que no pudo evitar importarle menos hacer una escena y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Pero tú vas a estar para protegerme, ¿no?- James se sonrojó y desvió la mirada como si no entendiera de que hablaba.

-Qué lindo- exclamó aquella voz soñadora que ambos también conocían.

-¿Celosito, Lyssander?- preguntó Scorpius besando la mejilla de James con una sonrisilla que erizó al menor de los Potter. De las muchas cosas que ansiaba ver en el mundo; esa no era una de ellas.

-Un poco- dijo el chico de esponjoso cabello regresando a ver a Albus -¿Cuándo te vas a propasar conmigo, Al?- preguntó quitado de la pena.

-Y-Yo… ehh… no…- el ojiverde comenzaba a boquear en busca de aire. Scorpius rió y esperó que con esa extraña confesión., su querido amigo por fin se animara a dar el siguiente paso.

-Que tengas un buen viaje por flu Scor. Nos vemos el lunes- dijo sonriente el rubio Scammander, tirando del brazo a un absorto y muy perdido Albus.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, James se aclaró la garganta. No estaba muy seguro en que decir pues, estaba seguro que un "no te vayas, quédate conmigo" sería muy cursi de su parte. Así que chasqueando la lengua rompió el silencio con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Ehh… creo que a este paso el apellido Potter morirá… claro, si el tonto de Lyss tiene suerte con Al…-

Scorpius lo miró curioso y sonrió al notar que realmente estaba considerando un futuro a su lado. _"Qué lindo sería…"_ pensó descuidadamente sintiéndose un sentimental Hufflepuff. " _Seguro si mi padre se entera arma el escándalo del siglo"_ se dijo divertido al recordar que la rivalidad entre su padre y el de James aún no estaba tan muerta como aseguraban.

-Espero que no te arrepientas pasado mañana James…- dijo jugueteando con aquellos pelirrojos cabellos que tanto le fascinaban –me refiero a lo de… nosotros…-

James, quien había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, lo que sucedía entre ellos y lo que esperaba, negó con la cabeza.

-No creo hacerlo…- musitó acomodando sus manos en su cintura -¿y qué hay de ti rubito? ¿Me vas a ignorar como siempre cuando estemos en el expreso?- arqueó un ceja cuando el rubio rió recordando todos sus tan famosos roces.

-No si me dejas hacer esto el resto del año…- dijo jalando su cabeza hasta chocar sus labios en un ardiente beso que le robó el aliento.

Sabía que el futuro sería difícil aceptar su noviazgo con Scorpius Malfoy afuera de las cuatro paredes de su casa, que su condición homosexual (o ¿Pansexual?) sería una lucha constante con las personas ignorantes de la escuela y de la comunidad mágica pero, tal vez si se esforzaba por permanecer a su lado, por aferrarse a esa mano que lo sostenía como si fuera lo más sagrado en el mundo para él, con sus ojos azul grisáceos pendientes de él, sabía que no había nada que temer.

-Entonces considéralo un hecho-

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Mil gracias por acompañarme en la aventura de esta historia! espero que puedan seguirme en el transcurso de mis demas fics~ Les mando besitos y nos leemos prontito :3


End file.
